


Of Emotionally Stunted CEOs and Broke-Ass Students

by Limebrus



Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Smut, So much smut, Yeolsoon, crosspost, did i mention smut, fuck buddies, give it a chance :), it is a beautiful ship, it started because of a completely unrelated fic as a joke and then it grew, rich girl/poor dude cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: What do you get when a CEO and a university student starts arguing?Heated sex, of course.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is Yeolsoon you might ask? It is Sungyeol from INFINITE and BTOB's Ilhoon's female persona
> 
> dont ask
> 
> but it is fun
> 
> I will upload all the chapters asap

Was it too much to ask for? Sure, some may definite it as being a gold digger, but it wasn't the wealth she was after. Money was something she already had more than enough of. No, it was what the money implied – success and hard-work. Was it wrong of her to wish for a man whom could keep up with her income wise and brain wise?

Ilsoon had come from an influential family, she knew it had given her a huge advantage, but she had worked hard to be where she was today. With some financial support from her parents and using her excellent brain for business, she was now the CEO of a growingly popular fashion company. Her money was now her own and she didn't need to rely on her parents anymore, which felt amazing. She also generally loved her job and thanked the heavens for her gratuitous amount of luck for being able to succeed in such a cruel business.

The only problem she was now facing was how she was getting closer to thirty and had yet to 'settle down and find a respectable husband' as her mother and father would like to say. Of course she had had relationships over the years, but they had been fleeting and short and none of them had been husband materials. Ilsoon had always done as she wished, but when it came to marriage matters she had already decided she would for once do as her parents wished and would find a 'respectable husband'. She wanted to find someone who could match her personality wise and wouldn't feel intimidated by her success.

Which is why she usually hung around the rich places or went to parties with notably rich bachelors. Yes, Ilsoon did perhaps care a bit too much about how much someone earned and may have ditched someone purely because they were 2% below the minimum yearly salary she wanted her husband to have.

But hey, it was about her future husband, she should be allowed to have some deal breakers.

So far it had been futile. None of the men had been quite what she was looking for, and some obviously disliked her.  
Ilsoon scoffed to herself, eyes scanning the crowd. Apparently they couldn't handle her passionate persona and sure, maybe sometimes she could be bitchy or sassy, but only when they deserved it. She needed someone who could challenge her as well, both in words and in intelligence.

She grabbed a wine glass from one of the trays the waiters were carrying.

The entire evening she had scouted for a certain person, someone whom had a salary which was satisfactory, looks that weren't too bad, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. It was exactly what she wanted. Rumours had been floating around the high society circle about this Kim Sunggyu and it all had sounded pleasing to Ilsoon's ears.

Locating him had been harder than she had thought, and for two hours she had sat and observed, rejecting every guy asking for her to dance with them. She was on a mission and had no time for niceties.

Then he appeared. Wearing a black suit and a serious face as he was talking to some guys who most likely were his business associates or potential business associates. Ilsoon did not notice the waiter walking right behind her chair until it was too late. She had stood up abruptly, pushing the chair backwards and into the waiter.

_Fuck._

She was dripping with wine from her hair and down her expensive dress, successfully ruining it. The waiter was apologising profusely, but Ilsoon didn't even glance at him and instead stalked out of the ballroom and to the hallway,

“I'm really sorry! I'll find a way to pay for the dress, I promise”

The waiter had apparently followed her. Pissed at her opportunity having disappeared and having wasted two hours of her life, she turned towards the culprit.

He was taller than she had expected and she did a double take as she lifted her gaze further. “Listen here you little imbecile-”

“Wow, I made a mistake, no need to call me imbecile.”

Ilsoon couldn't believe he talked back. Usually the staff at these parties knew what type of assholes and bitches they had to deal with and did their best not to oppose them. “I said listen! I don't give a fuck about the dress-”

“Of course not, you can easily buy a new one with your wealthy family money-”

Ilsoon felt her eye twitch. This guy went from apologising to being a rude little shit quite fast. “Shut the fuck up! Because of you I wasted two hours of my life and wasted an opportunity. No amount of money can pay for that.”

The tall and admittedly handsome guy rose an eyebrow and scoffed. “Because of me? Maybe you shouldn't fucking slam your chair backwards like that. But I guess a high and mighty bitch like you don't care about others.”

“How the fuck did you get a job here?” Ilsoon grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down. “You should watch your mouth, this is a place full of powerful human beings who can make sure your entire family will get thrown out on the street. Are you an idiot or what?” Her voice had turned to an angry whisper instead.

At this the waiter finally seemed to realise the situation and widened his eyes.

“Now get the fuck out of my way and get back to your job, you asshole,” Ilsoon let go of the man and stalked off, not bothering to even look behind her.

Damn, now she needed to find a new opportunity to approach Sunggyu.

Also her hair was wet with wine and her beautiful dark green dress was ruined.

Stupid waiter.

-

It was hard to make ends meet, which was why Sungyeol had two different jobs plus one extra one he would be called in for every now and then. It was also why he was getting less sleep than he needed. He needed the money for his apartment and for the University fees, he couldn't be lazy if he wanted an education. He could sleep when he was dead.

“You seem more tired than usual,” his best friend and colleague Myungsoo noted.

It was during the slow hours at the cafe and there were almost no customers to attend to.

“Had a huge test today, had to study,” Sungyeol answered. He was cleaning the counter, but his movements were unusually slow.

Myungsoo frowned. “Maybe you shouldn't work so much.”

“I have to, you know that.” Sungyeol put on a grin. “Not everyone is lucky enough to have a generous boyfriend. Some of us have to make an earnest living you know.”

Myungsoo blushed deeply. “He doesn't spoil me that much.”

“He bought you that new, expensive camera didn't he?”

“Yes, but-”

“And you are living at his place for free, aren't you?"

“Yeah-”

“You're a lucky bastard,” Sungyeol laughed softly. He was envious yes, but he wasn't bitter about it.

The sound of the doorbell ringing reached their ears and they both stood up straight.

It was nearing the winter season and the woman who entered was dressed warmly, with a scarf covering most of her face. “An espresso, please.”

The voice was curt and oddly familiar. Sungyeol shook the feeling off. “To have here or to go?”

“Here.”

He prepared the coffee quickly and handed it over the customer, recognising her as soon as their eyes met.

It was the rich bitch from a few weeks ago.

Apparently she didn't recognise him, which was for the best. Sungyeol carefully watched as she got seated and took off her outerwear.

“Why are you staring?” Myungsoo asked.

“Do you remember the wine incident a few weeks ago?”

Myungsoo nodded.

“That's her.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo looked over at the woman. “She's your type.”

Sungyeol wasn't going to argue. Appearance wise, she was his type. Attitude wise, not so much. She was not a very nice person, to put it mildly. Although he should have known better than to talk back when she was being a bitch, but he had spoken before thinking and the situation had worsened because of it.

An hour went by without trouble and she did not even look up from her laptop, which was good.

But of course when she requested for another espresso and Sungyeol had to bring it over, it had to turn shitty.

Usually it was Myungsoo who would be the clumsy fool, but this time it was Sungyeol who tripped and spilled the coffee on her white blouse.  
“Fuck,” Sungyeol muttered.

The woman abruptly stood up, a high pitched squeal escaping her as she pulled on her blouse to get the hot material away from her skin.

Shit, the coffee was burning hot.

Luckily Myungsoo was already on the way with a towel. Sungyeol took it from him and applied it on the coffee stain as quickly as he could.

“Get your fucking hands off me, pervert,” she yelled, pushing his hands away roughly.

Oh. he had touched her (very nice and full) breasts without thinking about it.

“Hey, I'm trying to help you here!”

“Help? Hadn't you tripped like an idiot I wouldn't even need 'help'. Fuck, I'm gonna get a first degree burn because of your clumsiness.” The woman had grabbed the towel from Sungyeol's hands and was furiously wiping her blouse.

“It wasn't like I did it on purpose!” There was something about her which had the ability to set Sungyeol off, making him forget his professionalism.

She looked up at him and her eyes flashed in recognition. “You! I should have known it was you, you little shit! Ruining one outfit wasn't enough, huh?”

“It's an accident! You need to learn to let things go!”

“Sungyeol, you shouldn't yell at our customer-” Myungsoo started, but was ignored by the bickering duo.

The woman grabbed Sungyeol by the collar, much like she had done last time. Because she wasn't wearing high heels this time she pulled Sungyeol even further down.

“First you ruin an opportunity, and now you are ruining my leisure time. I should get you fired,” she threatened lowly.

“Boss!”

A face Sungyeol was quite familiar quickly approached them; One of their daily customers, a constantly smiling guy named Jaehwan.

The woman immediately let Sungyeol go.

“What is it, Jaehwan?”

“I've been trying to reach you for half an hour! The Jung company requested to move today's meeting and they're arriving in thirty minutes,” Jaehwan spoke quickly.

“Fuck!” She grabbed all her stuff. “Call Kibum and tell him to prepare an outfit for me ASAP. This one is ruined. I'll be running ahead, will you take care of the bill?”

Jaehwan nodded and she ran off.

Sungyeol blinked.

_Boss?_

“So how much is boss owing you guys?”

“Two espressos,” Myungsoo answered.

“This is your boss?” Sungyeol asked staring at the door she had just run out from. “The one you always complain about?”

“I'm not complaining!”Jaehwan seemed a bit flustered. “She is strict yeah, but a genius and she is fair. I wouldn't want any other boss.”

“What is her name?”

“Ilsoon,” he answered. “Why?”

“I need a name to match the face of that devil,” Sungyeol muttered.

-

Clubbing.

Ilsoon couldn't remember the last time she had been clubbing and it was quite sad. Had she not been on a mission she would have enjoyed herself more, but she had been invited by some of her acquaintances from the high society circle and she had heard a little rumour that Sunggyu would be at the club as well so she had to keep her eyes open.

She was getting more and more annoyed at her parents' nagging. They were constantly reminding her how she was gonna reach thirty in a couple of years and how she would become less and less desirable to men and how she needed to get her hands on a husband soon. They didn't say it directly, but with her mom constantly talking about 'nice young men' she had met and her father's disapproving looks whenever she didn't show any interest said more than words could.

She just wanted them to shut up.

Her entire body was itching to go to the dance floor, but she had to be on the lookout and instead opted for the bar area which was close to the entrance, meaning she would be able to observe who came and went.

Surprisingly few were at the bar area, but Ilsoon wasn't going to complain.

“Moscow Mule, please,” she requested to the tall bartender who had his back against her.

“Coming right up.”

Ilsoon froze when the bartender turned around. “You again!”

It had been a few weeks since the cafe incident, but his face was now burned into her memory.

“Fuck, not you.”

“Shut up,” she leant over the bar to peek at the name-tag. “Sungyeol, huh?”

“Ilsoon, huh?” He said, imitating the tone Ilsoon had used.

She narrowed her eyes. “How did you know my name?”

“Your assistant.”

Of course.

“Just make me my drink, you brat,” Ilsoon demanded. “Are you even old enough to serve alcohol?”

It was a bit dim, even in the bar area, but Ilsoon saw him roll his eyes.

“I'm not even sure if I want to let you make my drink. I can't trust you with liquids. Do you have other bartenders working right now?”

It was easy to see how the young male became quite insulted. “I'll have you know that I'm excellent at making cocktails. It's not my fault you're like a bad luck charm.”

“Less talking and hurry up with the drink.”

There was a tension in the air. Ilsoon wasn't quite sure where to place it, somewhere between awkward and annoyed, she believed. They did not exchange any words as Sungyeol prepared the drink.  
Sungyeol placed a copper mug on the counter “Here you go.”

The two shared an intense stare as Ilsoon grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips.

It was good.

She guessed it was to be expected, this was a high profile club.

“Not bad,” she said. It was a bit disappointing, she honestly had wanted to insult him.

“Not bad? It is good, amazing even!”

“Don't think so highly of yourself. The drink isn't that exceptional. It is drinkable, which is already more than I expected from you. You should feel honoured.”

“Fuck you,” Sungyeol growled.

Ilsoon raised an eyebrow.

-

Ilsoon hadn't meant to take that insult literally, but somehow the two had ended up in some unused room at the club, kissing fervently and undressing each other.

Sure, she had admitted he was handsome, but he was far from what she wanted and she had no time for a casual fling.

But damn he knew how to kiss well and his touches felt so good.

Her legs were around his waist as she was pressed up against the wall, neither of the two wearing anything on their torso.

“Man, I love your tits,” Sungyeol groaned, pressing his face in between the breasts as he ground his hips against her crotch.

“Do you have to be so fucking crude?” Ilsoon complained, tugging at his hair and pulling his face out from between her breasts. She saw him wince. “Pull down your pants and get your goddamn dick in me.”

“Do you have to be so bitchy even when I'm between your legs?”

Ilsoon tugged once more at Sungyeol's hair.

“Ouch! Fuck!”

“Stop talking, brat.”

Sungyeol sent her a glare, but finally used one hand to unzip his pants and push them down.

Damn, he was bigger than Ilsoon had expected. She licked her lips.

“You still have your panties on,” Sungyeol grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Ilsoon pushed Sungyeol away. “Let me down. While I take off my panties, be a good boy and put on a condom, okay?"

“Don't speak to me as if I am a child!”

Ilsoon snorted, pushing down her panties and taking them off. She was glad she opted to wear a skirt today. Glancing up she saw Sungyeol being in the middle of rolling on a condom.

“Such a good boy,” Ilsoon mocked.

Only a second later she was pressed up against the wall again, a hard dick pressed against her wet pussy and a mouth devouring hers. The hands on her hips were bruising and she could not help but to moan.

The cock was rubbing against her clit, making her mewl. But as good as it felt, her hole was twitching to be filled.

Sungyeol had moved down to sucking on her neck, completely immersed in the task so Ilsoon brought her hand down between them and grasped the full cock.

“Oh god,” Sungyeol groaned. He groaned even louder as she guided the cock inside her, feeling it stretch her walls. “How can such a cold person like you have such a sweet pussy.”

“What did I tell you about being crude?” Ilsoon scolded, panting between the words. Sungyeol was thrusting slowly, as if testing, and it felt amazing. She wanted more. “Harder and faster, asshole.”

“Heard about asking nicely first?”

She only answered him by digging her nails into the back, happy he decided to listen and began pounding into her mercifully.

It was dirty, rough, and fast; in other words it was fantastic.

Ilsoon felt herself tightening around the cock, her world growing gradually whiter. A bite on her shoulder was what pushed her over at last and she saw stars.

Distantly she felt Sungyeol still thrusting into her, movements growing erratic. She could also hear his groans through her heavy panting.

“Shit.”

Sungyeol's movement became slower and slower, until he finally stilled and pressed even closer against Ilsoon's body.

“Get your face out of my boobs, twerp.” Her tone didn't hold as much bite as she wanted, the pleasant feelings from the orgasm still remaining to soften her voice and body.

“I was the one who did all the work, so at least let me have the pleasure of resting against these soft, sweet tits.”

Ilsoon gave him ten seconds before she pushed him away and stood on her own feet.

“Well, this was fun and all, but I have to go.” She bent over and grabbed her panties. As she was bent over a hand came out and touched her between her legs, two fingers pressing in between her folds. Her legs shook briefly.

“So you're not up for another round? I guess when you get to your age you don't have the same amount of stamina, huh?”

This rude brat.

Ilsoon swiftly turned around and pushed Sungyeol down on the dirty floor and straddled him. “You doubt my stamina, kid?” She grabbed his spent dick. “You're the one who is still soft.”

A haughty look etched itself onto Sungyeol's face. “Maybe if you put your mouth to better use rather than spewing B class insults, I would already be hard again.”

“Or maybe I should shut you up by sitting on your face.” Ilsoon felt the dick in her hand twitch in interest. “Oh, you would like that, I see. Too bad I don't have time to play with little brats.” Quickly she got up and pulled on her panties. She found her bra and blouse a bit further away.

Sungyeol was getting dressed as well. “I will have my dick down your throat one day I'm sure. You seemed to love my dick quite a lot, considering the loud moans and whines you pulled.”

“Don't flatter yourself, you weren't that good.” He was amazing, but he didn't need to know that. “And this is never gonna happen ever again.”

She left the room before he had the time to reply.


	2. Part 2

It shouldn't be this way, but Sungyeol honestly couldn't stop thinking about Ilsoon and how good it had felt to fuck her. It could have been because it had been a while since he had last gotten laid, but there was something about fighting and fucking Ilsoon which helped in de-stressing and he kind of wanted to have her again. No feelings, except dislike and lust. He liked it, even if his muscles had ached in ways they hadn't in ages. Also his back had gotten some pretty long scratch marks.

Dang, she had been good. Having someone so confident in themselves and someone who wasn't afraid to demand what they wanted sexually, it felt freeing. Even with all the fighting and swearing, it somehow just made it better and Sungyeol needed it again. Of course, he still thought she was a horrible person, but sexually she was amazing and very satisfactory.

Just the thought of her warmth and very soft breasts were enough to make him feel half hard and aroused, which wasn't appropriate at 3pm in the afternoon while working at the cafe.

The bell above the door rang.

“Oh, you're finally here,” Sungyeol commented.

“Sorry,” Myungsoo muttered. “I got... preoccupied and lost the time.”

 

Snickering, Sungyeol threw the barista apron at him. He knew very well what 'preoccupied' meant. Sungyeol had met Myungsoo's pretty boyfriend a few times and couldn't blame him for sometimes getting 'preoccupied'.

“You're lucky the boss hasn't been by here today.”

“She hasn't? Thank god.” Myungsoo immediately seemed more relaxed. “I can't afford another mistake.”

Again the door bell rang, signalising a new customer.

“Ah, Jaehwan!”

The assistant smiled weakly, seeming more tired than usual.

“Two black coffees, one caramel macchiato, and one espresso, please.”

Myungsoo having finally gotten his outerwear off and apron on immediately set to work.

“You seem exhausted,” Sungyeol noted, making small talk.

“Yeah, it is fashion week. Our boss is riding us all hard.”

Sungyeol would be lying if he said he didn't get very rated images from the choice of words.

“Fashion? You work for a fashion company?”

“Yeah, a relatively new one, but thanks to the boss we are quite popular.” The admiration in Jaehwan's voice was unmistakable.

Originally Sungyeol had thought Ilsoon was simply a spoilt rich brat, but apparently she was the boss of her own company and he couldn't deny being impressed. She was still a grade A bitch though; Grade A bitch with the best pair of tits he ever had the honour of feeling against his face.

“Here are your coffees,” Myungsoo said as he placed the last cup on the cardboard tray and handed it to Jaehwan.

 

“Wait!” Sungyeol quickly scribbled down something on a note and folded it. “Could you hand this to Ilsoon?”

Jaehwan seemed a bit put off, but nodded. “Sure... It won't get her pissed, right?”

“Of course not!” Sungyeol honestly wasn't sure, but he sent the tired looking man a reassuring smile. “Good luck with the fashion week.”

“Thanks!”

The cafe turned quiet again, except for the couple of college students diligently writing on their laptops.

“...What did you write in the note?”

“Nothing,” Sungyeol said with a smile.

Myungsoo only gave him a wary look.  
-  
Sungyeol had offered to lock up for the evening, knowing Myungsoo was anxious to get back to his boyfriend. He was glad he didn't have to work at the club tonight, having worked a seven hour shift at the cafe was more than enough and he wanted to go back to his dingy apartment and sleep, even if it was only 10pm.

The door bell rang and Sungyeol quickly turned to tell whoever entered that they were closed, but shut his mouth once he saw who it was.

Ilsoon.

With her arms folded and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She unfolded her arms and picked something out of her pocket, holding a piece of paper.

She cleared her throat. “'If the stress gets too much, allow me to bang it out of you',” She read out loud. “Followed by a winking smiley and a number.” She sighed and shook her head. “First, just reading it made me feel embarrassed. Second of all, whatever made you think I'd ever want your sad excuse of a dick again.”

Sungyeol allowed his lips to stretch into a smirk. “Then what are you doing here?”

“I was simply walking by and saw you here. I thought I should let you know that what happened at the club last time will never happen again.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know then,” Sungyeol said casually. “I need to get my stuff so please see yourself out.”

He walked to the back room, but did not reach for his stuff and waited. He knew she would come; she wouldn't let him have the last word.

“Listen-” as expected she came bursting into the back room, annoyance painted on her face.

“I'm listening.”

It was almost cute to see how hard she was thinking.

“Fuck you,” she finally said.

“That's weak, even for you.”

Glaring, she stalked closer and grabbed him by the collar.

“You need to stop doing tha-”

Before Sungyeol could finish his sentence he got pushed down on the table, with Ilsoon quickly crawling on top of him.

It still wouldn't stop him from spewing shit. “I heard you had been riding your employees hard, but now me too?”

“I'm this close to actually sitting on your face,” Ilsoon announced.

Sungyeol would not complain if she were to do that, though right now he wanted that sweet pussy somewhere else.

Ilsoon was already working on his pants, pushing it down and getting his cock out.

“Fuck!” Sungyeol felt his body shake violently once. “Your hands are fricking cold! Get those away from my dick.”

“It's freezing out, what did you expect?” Ilsoon scoffed, getting off the table briefly to pull off her skirt and panties, then straddled him again.

It explained why her naked thighs felt cold against his own. Why she was wearing a skirt in this weather he could not explain, but he liked her legs a lot so he wouldn't comment on it.

“I'd rather keep my dick warm, thank you very much.”

“Whiny brat.”

“Old hag.” Sungyeol shot back.

Apparently the insult struck a chord and he received an icy cold glare which actually made him feel a bit intimidated.

Ilsoon bent down and stared at him in the face, her glare intense. Sungyeol felt two conflicting emotions, on one hand how she had moved and pressed closer made him feel the wet, warm pussy against his dick, but on the other hand he felt uncertain on what she was planning on doing.

Until a pair of ice cold hands pressed against his throat and he immediately trashed from the shock.

“What the fuck?” he couldn't believe she had actually done that. “And you call me a brat?”

Meanwhile she was chuckling happily, having sat up in a upright position again. Sungyeol had to swallow a groan as Ilsoon moved her lower body, slowly sliding her wetness over his dick.

It felt so good, but... “I wanna be in you.” He glanced around. “Condom?”

“I was gonna put one on, but you started whining and screaming about my cold hands.” She kept moving, a few restrained moans slipping out of her. “I decided to be nice and warm you up again, but you just keep demanding and demanding as the brat you are.”

This was torture. Sweet torture, but torture nonetheless.

“Get the condom and I'll put it on myself so I won't have to feel your cold witch hands.”

She seized her movements and reached over to her purse which was on the table next to Sungyeol. “Why am I even bothering fucking such an annoying kid,” she mumbled as she took out the condom and threw it at Sungyeol.

Expertly he got it out and rolled it onto his dick. As he looked back up to the hot woman on top of him he noticed something was missing. “Your tits.”

Ilsoon gave him a confused look as she briefly grabbed the dick to keep it upright. Sungyeol distantly noticed it was still cold, but didn't think of it much.

 

“They're not out,” Sungyeol pointed out. Ilsoon was still wearing her suit jacket and her blouse.

“And?” She was slowly sinking down on his cock and Sungyeol let out a groan and threw his head back, consumed in the feeling of warmth around him.

“I wanna see them bounce as you ride me,” he said as soon as he had gotten his words back and Ilsoon had sank down completely.

“And why should I give you that privilege, kid?”

“... Because you've been nothing but a bitch to me?”

Not the right thing to say, as Sungyeol could feel sharp nails dig into his chest where she was holding to support herself.

“You're lucky you're allowed to have your dick even in the vicinity of me. Maybe if you say please I will consider it.”

“Fuck no, I'd rather put my thumb in my eye than beg you.”

“Fine then.”

Ilsoon lifted herself up and slammed down, making both groan in pleasure. She repeated the move again and again, until it was obvious she was getting a bit exhausted and Sungyeol grabbed her by the hips.

“You really don't have much stamina, do you?”

“Shut the fuck up, you're making me do all the work, you dipshit.” the insult seemed to have given her more energy and she picked up her speed again.

Damn, Sungyeol hoped next time he had her riding him she would be naked, he really wanted to see the sweat run down her flushed skin and the breasts bounce with each movement.

For now he had to be content with her flushed face, and the sweet moans spilling from her lips. A few more bounces from Ilsoon and he tipped over, his hips involuntarily moving as he came.

When he came a few seconds later, the high singing in his veins, he noticed the displeased look on Ilsoon's face.

“Move,” Sungyeol demanded and surprisingly she did it without any complaints and stood beside the table.

“Wow, didn't peg you to be a selfish brat.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Lie down on the couch.” He kinda wondered why they had fucked on the table when there was a perfectly usable couch in the room too.

Wary, Ilsoon did as she was told. Sungyeol quickly moved off the table, buckled his pants, and went to the couch. “Spread your legs a little.” He then got down on the couch, his knees between her legs as he moved to lie on top of her.

 

“Where are you going with this?”

 

Sungyeol didn't answer, instead he opened Ilsoon's suit jacket, then moved to unbutton the blouse.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing? How boob obsessed are you?”

“Very,” Sungyeol admitted. “Dammit, just fucking shut up for once and trust me. I'll get you off.”

Ilsoon was wearing a surprisingly cute bra underneath the professional attire – it was pastel blue with a black ribbon on it.

“Cute,” Sungyeol commented briefly. “I guess this will do.”

“... I am slowly losing interest here. Are you gonna actually do something or do I have to finish myself off?”

Though such a sight would be hot, Sungyeol wasn't selfish and he was going to bring her off.

“And you say I am demanding,” Sungyeol mumbled, before adjusting so he was lying face down between the soft mounds.

Perfect.

“Seriously? What the- Ah!”

Sungyeol had placed one of his hands between her thighs, two fingers gently delving into the wet folds and sliding over the sensitive clit.

While pressing soft kisses and nibbling lightly on the skin above the bra, he moved his hand in a fast manner and pulling out several moans and breathless curses from Ilsoon. It was like music to his ears and he was for once allowed to press his face against the soft breasts for more than ten seconds.

Her breath made a hitching sound and her body stiffened, it was the signal he needed and he sped up a bit more, being absolutely sure he managed to push her over and when another slight whine sounded from her along with her body giving a violent twitch, he was sure she had finally orgasmed and stopped his hand.

Her heavy breathing was the only sound which filled the room for a few minutes, Sungyeol having fallen down to rest against the mounds again, listening to the rapid heartbeat slowly calming down.

“Was that good enough for you, your highness?” Sungyeol moved up to a sitting position, glancing down at the flushed form of Ilsoon and admiring the firm naked thighs and the glistening pussy he was definitely planning on eating out one day.

Having finally gotten her breath back, Ilsoon glared up at him. “Wipe that smug grin off your face, this experience is definitely on my top 5 bad ones.”

Ouch.

But at this point Sungyeol knew she was all bark and no bite, and he didn't believe in half of the insults she spewed.

“Lying doesn't become you,” Sungyeol hummed.

Ilsoon snorted and sat up. “Keep dreaming, brat. You've just been around at the right time, or else I wouldn't even have bothered glancing at you.” She got off the couch and bent down to get her skirt and panties. While pulling the panties on, Sungyeol noted how Ilsoon had a nice butt as well, round and firm. His fingers twitched, wanting to grab and knead.

“Around at the right time? You're the one who came here.”

“I've been stressed lately, you're the closest outlet I have. Don't think this will happen ever again.”

“That's what you said last time.”

“I mean it this time.” Ilsoon had finished getting dressed and grabbed her bag from the table. “Bye, brat.”

“Bye, old hag,” he yelled just as he heard the door close.

One minute later a message from an unknown number trickled in.

Fuck you, kid.

Sungyeol couldn't help but softly laugh – she always needed to have the last word.  
-  
**From: Brat**  
Did u dream about choking on my dick?;)

 **To: Brat**  
I dreamt about you choking and dying. Does that count?

 **From: Brat**  
Im hurt

 **To: Brat**  
Good.

Ilsoon had quickly regretted her decision of texting the brat, now he would send her messages along the day, sometimes very crude ones and she was constantly afraid someone would notice. She didn't have time to mess around with this guy, she needed to hunt down Sunggyu and find out if he is the perfect partner for her. She had yet to meet him, as she had been pre-occupied with preparations for fashion week and then the hellish week happened. She finally had time to relax again and to go back to being on the lookout. She needed to get back into hunting modus.

Her parents had backed off during the last few weeks, knowing how busy she was, but they would surely start again and it was stressing her out way more than it should be allowed to.

Another message trickled in, distracting her from her thoughts.

 **From: Brat**  
well i can admit i dreamt about u sitting on my face

 **To: Brat**  
Because that is the only place it will happen – in your dreams  
  
**From: Brat**  
;)

 

 **To: Brat**  
Go and study or something, kid.

 **From: Brat**  
k mom

 

 **To: Brat**  
I am not into mommy kink.

 **From: Brat**  
k babe

 **To: Brat**  
I am not your 'babe'.

 **From: Brat**  
k dick warmer

 

 **To: Brat**  
You are fucking annoying. I should strangle you with your own dick.

 

Ilsoon really needed to stop answering him and actually do her job. She had so many meetings she needed to prepare for. Putting down the phone, she set to work.

-  
“Why are you snickering?” Myungsoo asked, wiping down the neighbouring table.

 

For once Sungyeol wasn't working at the cafe, instead he was there as a customer while trying to write his paper which was due tomorrow – and he had yet to start writing it.

“Ilsoon just sent me a death threat about how she was gonna strangle me with my own dick.”

“... So you've been texting a woman you supposedly hate rather than work on your paper... which is due tomorrow?”

Sungyeol looked up at his friend. “... yes? I just really don't wanna do this paper.”

A wet towel hit the back of his head. “Start typing, idiot.”

 **To: Old Hag**  
so what u r saying is that my dick is big enough to strangle someone?

 

Sungyeol snickered at his own reply before grabbing the big fat book containing the sources he needed for the dreaded paper. “Let's do this. No sleep here I come.”


	3. Part 3

Ilsoon wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up in Sungyeol's apartment, with him loudly snoring next to her on his bed. There had been a few texts back and forth, Sungyeol's being lewd and rude, and Ilsoon answering with her usual wit. Then one thing led to another and Ilsoon had asked for his address (so she could punch him in the face) and then she was in his small one room apartment, getting fucked into the mattress.

Why she didn't immediately leave after was a mystery even to her, as she for some dumb reason had stayed and fallen asleep, comforted by the fact that the day after it was Sunday and she had no work. Cue waking up early in the morning with an arm thrown over her waist and snoring Sungyeol by her side.

She could not believe she had fallen for his vile tricks again and could not understand for the life of her why she had gone back to him, though she regretfully had to admit he was quite good in bed. Also, something about fighting even while fucking helped her relax.

“Get your arm off me,” Ilsoon grumbled as soon as she had gathered her bearings.

Sungyeol only mumbled and turned over, releasing Ilsoon in the process. Scoffing, she got out of the bed and shivered a bit at the cold. The heater wasn't on and she was completely naked. Silently she found her clothes scattered all over the floor and glanced around the apartment as she was getting dressed. She hadn't really noticed much when she had arrived yesterday, having immediately gotten pushed against the door and nearly devoured alive. It was a really small apartment which looked like it had seen better days, with only a bed, a study table, and a small kitchen. Ilsoon remembered how old the building itself had seemed. She guessed that as a struggling student, Sungyeol didn't really have much choice and she tried not to judge too hard.

“Leaving already? I was hoping for some morning fun.”

Ilsoon sent Sungyeol a brief glare. “I am not spending another moment in this shitty apartment. I have more important stuff to do, like watching the grass grow.”

“Wow, such a classic. Expected you to be more original.”

“Shut the fuck up. It's too early for this.”

“It's past noon.”

“Exactly.” She finished putting on her outerwear and her high heeled boots. “Bye.”

“See ya!” Sungyeol called just as she closed the door behind her.

“Not likely,” she mumbled and grabbed her phone as she walked over to the elevator.

To: Brat  
This is the last time.

It was already 12:36PM, she only had a few hours to relax until she had to go to the dinner with her parents. She could already feel herself tense up. She hated these weekly dinners.

-

“I met a lovely young man the other day, by the name of Lim Hyunsik.”

Ilsoon glanced at her mother, knowing where this was going to go. They had just sat down for dinner and she was already bringing this matter up. “I am perfectly capable of finding someone by my own, Mother.”

“I know, dear. I'm just worried since you're turning thirty years soon and you haven't even started dating.” Her mother sighed. “All you do is work. It can't be healthy.”

Taking a deep breath, Ilsoon willed herself to calm down. “It's what I want to do.”

She heard her father sighs. “You spend too much time on that company of yours.”

“...You were the ones who gave me financial support for this.”

“I didn't think it would grow this big.”

That hurt. Her father apparently had held no belief in her ability to make a business, she had already suspected he never believed in her, but hearing a vocal confirmation hurt way more than she expected.

“I am sorry I can't live up to your expectations,” Ilsoon said, not caring about the sarcasm dripping from every word.

“You misunderstand,” her father simply replied with an expressionless face, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“Your father just wants you to settle down and be more relaxed,” his mother tried to reason.

That's a pretty way of saying they don't like her career choice. Ilsoon knew her father wanted a son, but they couldn't get more children after they got Ilsoon. Then came the career choice, she knew damn well her father had at least hoped she would follow his footsteps if she were to take a further education and maybe take over his law firm one day, but it hadn't happened. While her mother had hoped there would be grandchildren by now. She did nothing but disappoint in her parents' eyes.

“Could we not talk about this over dinner,” Ilsoon said through gritted teeth.

“You're right. Let me tell you about the wonderful man I met instead, maybe he will tickle your fancy, Ilsoon. It couldn't hurt to meet him, right?”

Ilsoon inwardly groaned, but let her mother drone on. It was better to hear about the men she wanted to set her up with rather than talk about how much of a disappointment she is.

It still hurt, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

-

 **From: Old Hag**  
Are you home?

 **To: Old Hag**  
yeah, why?

It was nearing 11PM, he had not expected to hear from Ilsoon so soon, but twenty minutes went by and he got no reply so he just shrugged and decided to focus on the paper he was writing. He was trying to finish early for once, the paper not being due until the coming Friday.

Then the doorbell rang. Logically he knew it had to be Ilsoon, but he didn't completely believe it until he opened the door and saw her standing on the other side. Underneath she was wearing a simple, yet fitting dress which hugged all her curves and stopped right above her knees. Classy, yet ridiculously sexy.

“Hasn't even been twelve hours and you're already back?”

“Move,” Ilsoon pushed him out of the way and walked into the apartment. “Can't believe I'm back in this shithole.”

Sungyeol knew the apartment wasn't exactly nice, but he still had some pride in it. “Hey, be nice. You're under my roof now.”

Ilsoon only rolled her eyes as she shrugged off the coat and bent down to take off her heels. Standing on her naked feet, Ilsoon looked kind of adorable and almost vulnerable.

“So why are you here?”

“You know damn well why I am here.”

Sungyeol smirked. “Already so hungry for my cock. Have you developed an addiction?”

“Oh please, you just happen to be the only option I have right now,” Ilsoon slid out of the dress, revealing her matching black underwear. Sungyeol's eyes immediately honed in on the breasts, gulping slightly at how soft they looked. “This apartment is fucking freezing and you better make me feel warm or I'm gonna get dressed and leave.”

“You're the one who suddenly started undressing!” Sungyeol defended, but quickly walked over to the older woman and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soft breasts against him. His hands were quick to find the bra strap and unhook them.

“Of course you can't wait for me to get out of my bra,” Ilsoon scoffed, body unusually tense.

To Sungyeol, Ilsoon seemed a bit odd. She was always a bit tense and always pissed, but now it seemed more like suppressed anger. He wasn't used to seeing Ilsoon repressing her anger and annoyance. Something must have happened to make her come here. He wanted to ask, but knew it wasn't his place. They weren't even friends.

“Your boobs are my favourite things about you.”

“I already know that. Now, are you going to get undressed and fuck me or do I have to wait until you're done drooling.” As she talked, she stepped away briefly and let the bra fell down on the floor, then stepping back into Sungyeol's arms, obviously seeking warmth. She was shivering and Sungyeol felt bad for not having the heater on.

“Why you always gotta rush, what if I want to play a bit with your body.” Sungyeol slid his arms down the smooth back, over the cute, full butt before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up.

Ilsoon didn't miss a beat and quickly wrapped her legs around Sungyeol's waist, peering down at him as he carried her the few steps over to the bed.

“Okay brat, if you manage to keep me warm and entertained, I will let you play,” Ilsoon said. “But if I get bored there is hell to pay.”

“What kind of hell?” Sungyeol asked as he dropped Ilsoon down on the bed, her squeak of surprise making him chuckle and the following glare only making his smile grow wider.

“Like tying you down and not letting you have your relief.”

He would honestly like to see Ilsoon try to overpower him physically, but something told him she had a few dirty tricks up her sleeves and maybe tonight wasn't the night to test it out. Not when he had her nearly naked on his bed to his disposal. She hadn't allowed him to take control like this before and he needed to take advantage.

Quickly he took his shirt and sweatpants off, wanting to be on equal ground with Ilsoon and went down to join her on the bed, pressing his lips against hers hungrily. She immediately kissed just as ferociously back, her hands burying in his hair and tongue darting between her lips to meet his. Sungyeol pressed his body against Ilsoon, groaning slightly at feeling of the pert nipples touching his own chest. He wanted to touch them, touch Ilsoon's entire body while he still had the chance. Breaking the kiss he sat up a bit, sitting down between Ilsoon's strong looking thighs. He distantly wondered if she worked out or something. Slowly he let his hands ghost over the thighs, before moving further up the body.

Ilsoon looked aroused, her eyes dark and lips red and swollen. She was quiet for once, letting Sungyeol do what he wanted without any scathing comments. It almost felt weird, but Sungyeol brushed it off. He needed to pay attention to the gorgeous body before him.

His hands cupped the soft breasts, sighing slightly at the feel of them in his hands. “Damn, your boobs really are too great.” They weren't super big or anything, but bigger than average and so soft to touch.

“I give you a chance to do whatever you want and all you do is barely touch me? This is lame.”

“And here I was starting to believe you would actually shut up for once.”

“Just fucking do something before I fall asleep.”

Letting out an annoyed sound, Sungyeol dived down and put one of the nipples in his mouth, feeling satisfied when he heard Ilsoon's sharp intake of breath. To up his ante he repositioned a bit and pressed his thigh against the black panties, drawing out more of those little sounds from her as he moved his leg. Ilsoon squirmed a bit beneath him when he grazed his teeth over her nipple and let his hand tweak the other. He offhandedly wondered if she would ever let him tittyfuck her, but doubted it. He could still dream though.

When he could feel the panties becoming wet against his thigh, Sungyeol sat up again and smirked down at the slightly debauched looking Ilsoon.

“Bored now?”

Ilsoon huffed, deliberately avoiding his eyes. “It's better, but it is hardly entertaining.”

Never admitting to anything. Sungyeol had already learnt to read a bit between the lines when it came to Ilsoon.

“Well, I have yet to try to taste your delicious looking pussy, so I think it is time I feast.”

“Ugh, what am I? A buffet? You're so fucking disgusting.”

Ignoring the comment, Sungyeol slipped further down on the bed and grabbed Ilsoon's satin panties and slipped them off. When he was between the legs again he put his hands down on the thighs, pushing them farther apart and eyes taking in the sight of Ilsoon's most private area opening up to him. It looked so wet and red, so ready to be eaten. With a slight smirk he bent down, hands still on the thighs as he tentatively pressed his tongue between the slick folds. The reaction from Ilsoon was immediate and he felt her entire body shake, her thighs moving to close just a bit. Sungyeol had enough experience to know how sometimes women would press their thighs together during an oral and he held the thighs a bit more firmly.

“What are you waiting for? Do something already, brat,” Ilsoon demanded, her voice full of annoyance.

Sungyeol wanted to say something back, but decided it was better to give his revenge in making her feel so much pleasure she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Ilsoon losing control was something he wished to see.

Expertly he licked between the folds, his mouth getting smeared with the juices. There was a light keen from Ilsoon and he kept doing it, drawing more constrained keens from her. One of her hands was in his hair, tugging a bit harshly, but it wasn't too painful and he was more focused on getting louder sounds from Ilsoon. He traced his tongue further down, letting it slip into the hole. The moan from Ilsoon was beautiful and Sungyeol could feel his cock throb in response. He at once began tongue fucking her, going as deep as his tongue allowed him to and as fast as he managed. Ilsoon was slightly trashing underneath him, her thighs constantly trying to move, but Sungyeol held them down.

“Asshat, stop teasing me like this. Get your tongue where you know I want it, dammit.”

Like he was going to listen to that. He kept fucking her with his tongue, feeling as she became wetter and looser from his ministrations. He could even feel how she became more frustrated, her body almost agitated and tense.

“You fucking brat, I will tie you down and use your dick as I please to come, but won't let you come and – AH.”

Sungyeol wanted to pat his own back from the lovely little scream he got from Ilsoon; he had finally done as she wished, licking his way up to the very sensitive clit and let his tongue gently sweep over it.

“Oh fuck.”

Ilsoon was moaning loudly and completely trashing, her hand in his hair tugging even harsher than before. Sungyeol bared with it, too satisfied about the reactions he got from Ilsoon to care about the pain in his scalp.

“Sungyeol, I-” She tensed up and froze, a slight whine leaving her lips before she dropped down bonelessly.

Sungyeol lifted his head up and looked at messed up Ilsoon, smirking. She looked gorgeous; her usually impeccable hair being all over the place, her chest heaving up and down, face red, and skin covered in perspiration. Even more amazing was how she seemed to be speechless.

“How cute, you even said my name before you orgasmed,” Sungyeol mockingly cooed. Ilsoon only replied with a half assed glare. She was still breathing heavily, trying to recover. “When you've caught your breath it is your turn.”

A few minutes went by, Sungyeol watching as Ilsoon got her bearings back. He wondered if he was going to fuck her or if she had any other ideas. As long as he got off he didn't care, his dick was rock hard and he was pretty sure he didn't need much before he would explode.

“Just fuck my mouth,” Ilsoon said, breaking the silence. “Sit on my chest.”

This was not a suggestion Sungyeol had expected, but it excited him and he hurriedly took off his boxer.

“Damn, you're really excited, huh?” Ilsoon eyed his crotch, chuckling a bit.

Sungyeol glanced down, seeing how angry red his cock was and how it was smeared with pre-come. “Well, your pussy tasted absolutely delicious, I can't help it.”

“... so vulgar,,” Ilsoon sighed. “Just get you and your excited dick over here. And don't put your entire weight on my chest, I don't want to get crushed by an asshat like you.”

“Don't worry. I'm just gonna make you choke on my dick,” Sungyeol grinned. He carefully placed his legs on either side of Ilsoon's torso and lightly sat down, but let most of his weight be supported by his legs. Sungyeol looked down at Ilsoon with a serious expression. “Pinch me if you need to stop, okay?”

Ilsoon nodded. “Just start already.”

Sungyeol grabbed his cock and pressed it against Ilsoon's lips, almost moaning at how the silky lips felt against his engorged head. Deciding to annoy Ilsoon, he used his cock to trace the lips in a full circle, smearing the pre-come all over the pretty lips.

“Seriously?” She muttered.

Sungyeol snickered, guiding his length into the warm mouth. He was gentle as he pressed inside, going only as far as he could without her deep throating him – he didn't know if she was up for that. In his position he could easily move his hips and very slowly began sliding in and out of the mouth, groaning a bit as Ilsoon would press her tongue against his slit whenever he pulled out far enough to not fall out of the mouth.

“Would you be comfortable with deep throating?” Sungyeol asked after a few thrusts, having picked up his speed.

Ilsoon nodded slightly.

“Right now?”

She nodded again.

Without further ado Sungyeol dared to slide his entire length inside, moaning as he felt the tightness constricting his cock. Damn, the view was good too, a glassy eyed Ilsoon with her lips stretched around his dick.

“Fuck, you look good like this. I think this is my favourite look on you,” Sungyeol said between heavy breaths.

Ilsoon tried to say something, probably an insult, but all it did was send vibrations and Sungyeol felt his hips slightly stutter at the feel. “Damn.” He was so enraptured in the feeling of the tight heat he let out a squeak when hands grabbed his butt and pulled him backwards, before pushing him forward again.

He got the hint; Ilsoon wanted him to start moving already.

Sungyeol braced himself a bit, then he moved. A loud moan slipped past his lips when he pulled out, then pushed in again. He kept up with the movements, watching his cock disappear between the red, swollen lips. The view alone could have been enough top push him over the edge. Not many thrusts were needed before he spilled his load down the throat, unconsciously pressing his dick even further in. Oh god, it had felt so good. He never thought he would see Ilsoon like this, just accepting his cock like it was no trouble.

A sharp pinch to his side brought him out of his high and he quickly moved, letting his softening cock fall from the abused lips.

“Fuck, that's a taste I won't get rid off for days,” Ilsoon complained, her voice hoarse.

“You take cock surprisingly well,” was Sungyeol's reply as he dropped down next to Ilsoon.

“Kid, do you know the amount of experience I have?”

“Really? Didn't know so many would want to fuck an old witch like you.” A light swat hit Sungyeol's arm. He suspected Ilsoon still hasn't regained any of her energy.

“I'm gonna sleep so please shut the fuck up and don't move too much,” Ilsoon announced and turned over to her side, her back facing Sungyeol.

“Hey, why are you commanding me in my own apart-”

“Shh, what about 'shut the fuck up' didn't you get?”

She sounded so drained, Sungyeol let her some mercy and not long after he heard her breathing evening out. She must have been really tired, probably due to the old age.

Sungyeol glanced over at the still open laptop on the table right next to the bed, remembering the paper he had started on. Rather than being tired, he felt fired up from the amount of pleasure he had felt. He might as well use that energy well and work on that paper. He sat up, grabbed a pillow which he placed on his lap, then grabbed the laptop.

Two hours later Ilsoon woke up. During her sleep she had turned over and gravitated closer to Sungyeol, snuggling onto his side. Sungyeol had noticed last night as well, how Ilsoon was surprisingly affectionate in her sleep.

“What are you doing?” She mumbled, still half asleep judging by how she pressed her face into his hip and made a content sound.

“Writing my paper.”

Ilsoon moved onto her back, seemingly more awake as she looked up at him. “Is it due tomorrow?” A flash of guilt swept over her eyes.

“No, I have plenty of time. I just didn't feel like sleeping like you did, grandma.”

“What do you even study?” Ilsoon asked, apparently not noticing the insult. Probably still drowsy.

“Law. I'm studying to become a lawyer.”

This drew out a short laughter from Ilsoon.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing nothing, it's just that my father is a lawyer too. What kind of lawyer are you even planning to become? I can't imagine you possibly defending the wicked and corrupt.”

“We'll see, first I need to get through law studies.”

“How old are you even?”

“21.”

Ilsoon groaned. “What am I even doing with a child like you?” Sungyeol did not answer and not long after she was out again.

Sighing, Sungyeol decided it was time he slept too. Tomorrow he had an early class. He wondered when Ilsoon had to be up, but quickly decided it wasn't his problem. He put away the laptop and slipped underneath the blanket he had put on Ilsoon earlier when she had been shivering. The apartment was cold and reasoning that Ilsoon was warm, he snuggled close to her. Deciding to take his chance, Sungyeol slipped further down until he was face to face with the glorious mounds and pressed his face against them.

“Brat,” Ilsoon mumbled, barely awake. One of her hand settled in his hair, softly petting before she fell asleep again.

Sungyeol quickly followed.

-

The next morning was hectic as Ilsoon literally jumped out of bed, cursing loudly as she gathered her clothes. “Why the fuck didn't you wake me?”

Sungyeol glanced at the clock. 7:13AM. He could still sleep 45 more minutes. “How was I supposed to know?”

“Shh!” Ilsoon angrily shushed him, her phone pressed against he ear. “Hi, Jaehwan? I'm gonna be a bit late today, so can you ask Kibum and Hyuna to step in for me? I should be there around 9. Thank you.”

“9? Does it really take that long to get from here to your place?”

“I also have to shower and fix myself. I can't be the CEO of a fashion company unless I can also live up to what I'm selling.”

Makes sense. Sungyeol couldn't argue with that, and it explained why she always looked extremely fashionable. Though he kind of wondered how Ilsoon would look in a regular t-shirt and sweatpants. Just the made up image alone looked ridiculous to him.

Sungyeol secretly watched as Ilsoon got dressed, letting his eyes wander over the soft curves and the jiggling breasts. A half groan escaped his mouth when he noticed his dick twitching in interest. Not the best move, not when he knew Ilsoon was in a hurry.

“Well, bye.” Ilsoon didn't let him reply before she was out the door, nearly running.

Oh well.

Sungyeol glanced at the clock again. He still had forty more minutes of sleep.

Score.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more smut lol

It kept happening. Ilsoon don't know why she allowed it, why she kept ending up back in Sungyeol's apartment over and over again. It was taking away the little free time she had, and she barely had any time to hunt for her future husband (aka find out if Sunggyu was eligible or not) because instead she fucked around with Sungyeol. Her theory was that Sungyeol was a great stress release and she needed a slight break from the hunting. She had gone to the masseuse the other day and she had told her she wasn't as tense as she usually was. Ilsoon imagined she could thank Sungyeol for this (which she would never do, of course).

But it had been weeks. Wasn't it time to stop this? They didn't even like each other, it was just pure sex and fighting. She should have lost interest a while ago. 

Why hadn't she lost interest?

“The lead designer is here for the appointment.” 

Ilsoon quickly straightened her back, the intercom giving her a slight fright. She didn't have time to think about things like this when she was at work. She had to be professional and focus on her job and her growing business.  

“Tell them to come in,” she said.  She put on a professional smile and greeted the lead designer, the two quickly falling into business chat. The meeting took longer than expected, the two discussing and planning and deciding the finer points for two-three hours. Good thing there were no more meetings scheduled for the day. When the lead designer left, Ilsoon finally could relax again and took a few deep breaths before she checked her phone.

 

[12:12]Yeol: damn class is boring  
[12:13]Yeol: cant focus  
[12:15]Yeol: keep thinking of the way ur tits bounce when u ride my dick  
[12:15]Yeol: and ur lips stretched around my dick  
[12:15]Yeol: and the wetness of ur pussy  
[12:21]Yeol: …  
[12:21]Yeol: seriously im bored   
[12:35]Yeol: please come online. insulting u is my fave past time  
[13:03]Yeol: hnggg  
[13:20]Yeol: okay class is over  
[13:21]Yeol: no work until 8  
[13:54]Yeol: i have an amazing idea  
[14:16]Ilsoon: what?

 

They had switched to messaging on kakaotalk rather than texting, as Sungyeol complained about how expensive it was and that he was a poor ass student and could not afford it. He had forced Ilsoon to download the app, as she hadn't been able to handle the whining for long and she had created an account. Sungyeol had also forced her to change the name she had set on Sungyeol. She really ought to change it back.

Incoming call from Yeol

What the hell was he planning? Hesitantly she grabbed the phone and looked at the admittedly handsome picture he had set as a profile picture. She wasn't sure if she should be taking it, but talking a few minutes of break could not hurt. 

“What?” She said as she pressed the phone against her ear. “Don't you have anything better to do than spam me with messages and then call me?”

“Not even a hello? Do you always answer the phone with nagging?”

“What do you want, kid?” She sighed. 

“I'm bored,” he whined. 

“Not my problem.”

“So cold. Anyway, listen to my amazing idea.”

“I'm listening.”

“Let's try phone sex.”

Ilsoon should have been surprised, but spending time with Sungyeol she had grown used to his rather idiotic suggestions. “I'm at work.”

“But you have your own office, right?”

“Yes.”

“And no one can see in, right?”

“That is correct,” Ilsoon hesitantly admitted. 

“Then let's play. I'm lying on my bed and I'm bored and I wanna masturbate.” A few rustling sounds came from Sungyeol's end.

“Do it yourself, idiot” She was about to hang on, but the thought had honestly intrigued her and she stayed on. 

“Come on, grandma. Live a little,” Sungyeol murmured, voice a few octaves lower. 

“...Did you already start touching yourself?” Ilsoon asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. 

“Mmm, your voice and petty insults makes my dick stand up.”

“Lee Sungyeol, you're a fucked up little weasel.”

“Yet you're not hanging up,” he shot back, voice strained. 

Ilsoon shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a familiar twirling in her stomach. “Fuck you.”

She could practically hear Sungyeol grinning. “Sounds like you're having trouble admitting that you find it hot.”

“Shut up.” Ilsoon bit her bottom lip, hoping for the arousal to go away, but when she heard a breathy gasp from the other end she knew she was doomed. “Sungyeol, I'm at work... seriously.”

“You know,” he started, ignoring her slight plea. “I've kinda had this fantasy of fucking you in your office. You wearing your pretty and professional clothes, bent over a desk as I pound into your sweet pussy.”

Damn. The image made Ilsoon involuntarily gulp. “There will be no fucking in my office.”

“Jung Ilsoon, CEO. Bent over a desk with her clothes in disarray as a mere university student fucks her. I like the image.”

So did Ilsoon, she could imagine it quite vividly. “Sungyeol...” She groaned, hoping to sound as if she was warning him. 

“God, more pre-cum is leaking just with the thought,” Sungyeol shared, panting. “Are you touching yourself?”

“No.”

“Do it,” he commanded.

Ilsoon wanted to argue, wanted to protest and not do anything he said, but at the same time she felt horny. Sighing in defeat she stood up so she could shimmy her pants down slightly before dropping back on the chair and leaning back, one hand slipping inside her panties. Gently she pressed two fingers between the folds, loving how easy the slide was because of how wet she was.

“What are you doing? Tell me,” Sungyeol breathed out. A flash of a half naked Sungyeol with pants down on his knees and lying on the bed with a hand around his fully engorged cock flashed over Ilsoon's mind and she moaned. “Fuck, are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” she admitted. 

“And?”

God, Ilsoon had never really been good at this phone sex business, she was a bit awkward with her words at times. “Well, I'm wet.”

“Just.. just say everything you're doing. Relay it to me.”

She would try, but she did not promise it would be hot. “Two of my fingers are between my folds, sliding up and down and rubbing my clit. I'm kind of craving for something to fill me.”

“And I am wishing to put my dick in something warm and wet, should've been there,” Sungyeol joked, voice deep. “If I was there, what would we be doing?”

Ilsoon bit her bottom lip as she sped. “I'd ride you on the chair. It's a very nice chair. Or maybe I would be sitting on the chair with my legs spread, you on the ground eating me out.”

Sungyeol moaned “I would love that.” His breathing had become heavier. “I'd eat you out and suck on your clit, then I'd lift you up and fuck you on your desk until you scream so loudly all your subordinates will hear you.”

Ilsoon whimpered and threw her head back, pressing two fingers inside of her and brushing her thumb over the clit. “I'd make sure you were on the desk and I would ride you.”

“Would your tits be out?"

Ilsoon chuckled through her heavy breathing, not surprised to hear the question. “Bouncing with every movement,” she affirmed, deciding to play nice. 

“One day I want to come over your tits. Or fuck them. God, my dick between your sweet tits would be like a dream come through.”

Even Ilsoon kind of found it arousing, Sungyeol sitting on top of her and tittyfucking her. Most likely when he came he would come on her chin... Ilsoon had a slight thing for facials, something she hardly wanted to admit.

“Maybe, but not after I've sat on your face and fucked myself on your mouth.”

Sungyeol cursed, groaned, then he was just breathing heavily. It was obvious he had come. “Fuck, I'm still waiting on that to happen. You on top of me, your sweet pussy in my face, my curled tongue up your hole.”

Shit the image and the sensual, slightly out of breath voice got to her and she felt her body convulse and a loud moan rippled out of her. She almost dropped her phone during the orgasm, but luckily held it firmly enough.

“Damn, that was hot, let's do that again one day.”

“No.” Ilsoon hung up and quickly pulled up her pants. Using the camera of her phone she assessed how she looked; her cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her clothes were a bit rumpled.  Feeling slightly bad for hanging up, she decided to grant Sungyeol a slight privilege and a gift. 

Meticulously she unbuttoned her blouse so her black bra would be visible, along with her cleavage. She took a quick shot, making sure her face could not be seen and quickly sent it to Sungyeol. 

 

[13:40]Ilsoon: Be grateful.  
[13:40]Yeol: !!!!!  
[13:40]Yeol: aksdjfnjfdskkskal  
[13:41]Yeol: i now have new jackoff material  
[13:41]Yeol: i'll be sure to use it later when my dick is ready to go  
[13:41]Yeol: btw sexy bra  
[13:42]Yeol: i wanna stain it  
[13:44]Ilsoon: What the hell?  
[13:44]Yeol: i'll return the favour by sending u a pic of my dick later  
[13:45]Ilsoon: No thanks. 

 

Sighing, Ilsoon figured it was time to keep working. She had allowed herself a break. She needed some food and coffee though, so she called Jaehwan on her intercom. 

-

Saturday evening and Sungyeol was wasting it away by catering to the rich. This was the job he hated the most, the fake kindness he had to put on, and how he had to stay as invisible as possible as he moved among the throng of well dressed rich people. Though it did not require much of him, it just annoyed him to see all these people living lavishly when he could barely make ends meet. Basically he was just a bitter, sad asshole. He had no problems with admitting it. 

He had already been there for four hours and there were still two hours left. Would this evening never end? Sighing, he stood by the buffet table, taking a well deserved five minute break before he would make another round.

“Hey, waiter. Hand me a glass of champagne.”

That voice. A real smile found its place on his lips. “Yes, ma'am,” he said teasingly, grabbing one from the tray he had momentarily put on the table. “Here you go.” He handed the glass over to Ilsoon, sweeping his eyes over her from top to toe. He had to swallow hard, enjoying her attire a bit too much. She was wearing a dark blue dress which hugged her top body (sadly no cleavage), and the bottom part was lightly flowing in the air, a long slit showing off one of her gorgeous legs.

Ilsoon took a slight sip, grimaced, and put the champagne back on the table. Meaning Sungyeol would have to clean it. “One would think the host would be giving a better brand of champagne to the guests.” Sungyeol had stolen one glass earlier, just to taste, and he thought it had tasted amazing, but then again he was a poor university student and did not know much about high class champagne.

“Are you here to gain more contacts?” Sungyeol asked. He knew well these kinds of galas were all about making connections and finding potential clients or investors. 

“Finished that hours ago,” Ilsoon grumbled. “My target isn't here.”

“Target?”

Ilsoon waved her hand dismissively.”Nothing of interest,” she said. “Text me when you're done for today.”

“Okay.”

“Time to head back in and be social,” Ilsoon muttered, walking over to the crowd and accepting some guy's invitation to dance. Distantly Sungyeol wondered how it would have been if he was rich and had been attending such a gala, dancing with Ilsoon in his arms. 

The last two hours he diligently went around and provided for the guests. He luckily was not on the cleanup crew and could leave when the gala was official over. 

 

[11:53]Yeol: free :D  
[11:54]Ilsoon: Go out of the servants exit, I'll be outside.

 

True to her words, she was just outside. There was something odd about seeing this prim and proper  lady standing under the back alley lamp, she just did not fit the grey and dirty scenery.. As usual her face was set in a frown 

“Come,” she said, leading him to a black limousine.

“Where are you taking me? Are you gonna kidnap me? I have no money I swear,” Sungyeol said in an over-dramatic scared tone.

Ilsoon only scoffed and got into the limousine. Sungyeol quickly followed, secretly excited as hell to be able to sit in a limousine. 

“Dongwoo, drive us home,” Ilsoon called to the chauffeur. 

“Yes, miss,” he replied and closed the little window, leaving Ilsoon and Sungyeol in privacy.

“Damn, this is nice,” Sungyeol said, looking around and appreciating the space and the luxury. It looked just as cool and expensive as it did in the films. “Fucking here would be fun.”

Ilsoon rolled her eyes. “Your mind is always on fucking.”

Turning to face Ilsoon, Sungyeol let his eyes wander over her body. “Well, for a witch you're very fuckable. I can't help it.”

“Shut it, asshat.” Ilsoon said without looking at him.

Being ignored was no fun, so Sungyeol knew he had to change her focus. Without shame he put his hand on the naked thigh being revealed in the split of the dress, ghosting his hand over the soft skin. 

Ilsoon shot him a glare. “What are you playing at, douche?”

“Just having fun,” Sungyeol mumbled. “I mean, you must have taken me with for some fun right?”

“Not in the car.”

Sungyeol hummed and leant closer, taking in Ilsoon's sweet perfume and pressing a light kiss on the naked shoulder. “Even more fun in the limousine.” Slowly he moved his hand further up the thigh and slipping a few fingers between the thighs, knowing how sensitive Ilsoon was there.

“Sungyeol you dick,” Ilsoon breathed out, leaning her head back. It seemed as if she was offering up her neck and it was an invitation Sungyeol definitely did not mind.

He pressed his mouth against the slender throat, not hesitating to suck and bite in the way he knew she loved. It wasn't long before she was breathing heavier and her thigh was slightly trembling.

“I wonder...” Sungyeol said teasingly, moving his hand even further up and pressing his fingers against the silken underwear. He smirked. “Yeah you are definitely wet.”

“Shut up,” Ilsoon grumbled, sitting straight up before swiftly moving to straddle Sungyeol's thighs. “There's no time for foreplay,” she said before zipping open Sungyeol's pants. “Shimmy slightly.” He did as he was told, Ilsoon making sure his pants and boxers were just far enough down to get out his half hard dick. 

Ilsoon had not been joking when she said there was no time for foreplay, as she at once grasped his dick and pushed her own panties aside, guiding it inside her. Grabbing her hips, Sungyeol helped her to find a rhythm. It wasn't long before he was fully hard and had a bouncing Ilsoon on top of him. 

A few knocks on the window caused them both to stop. “Miss?” It was the chauffeur. Sungyeol's cheeks became uncomfortably warm.

“Give us ten seconds, Dongwoo,” Ilsoon called back calmly as she moved off of Sungyeol's dick and fixed herself.  Sungyeol was quick to get his pants on. Despite being embarrassed, he was kind of annoyed at having gotten interrupted just when things were getting good. He sighed and looked at Ilsoon.  “You can open the door now, Dongwoo.”

The door opened and Ilsoon gracefully accepted the hand held out to her. “Thank you, Dongwoo. You are dismissed for today. I apologise for the gala running so

late.”

“It's fine, Miss Ilsoon. Don't worry,” he said with a bright smile before closing the car door Sungyeol had just stepped out of. He bowed and bid good bye.

Sungyeol noted they were in a garage of an apartment complex. “I guess you don't have a house.”

Ilsoon shrugged, leading them to the elevator. “A house would be too big for just me.” She pressed on the top floor. “But I do own the entire top floor.” The elevator door opened, showing a small hallway with a door at the other end. Ilsoon got out her key and unlocked the door.

Sungyeol could only gape as the door opened and revealed a huge, spacious living room with fancy and modern furnitures – this was definitely bigger than the house he had grown up in.

“Come on,” Ilsoon said, having taken off her high heels. 

Having finally managed to close his mouth, Sungyeol quickly took off his shoes and followed the woman inside. “So why did you invite me here?”

“For once I thought we could fuck in a better environment more fit my stature. The rundown hole you call an apartment is dreadful and cold as hell.”

“Don't insult my apartment, old hag.” Sungyeol glanced over at the living room again. “Is it okay if I check the entire place out?” He was curious.

“Knock yourself out,” Ilsoon shrugged, having grabbed a glass of wine and settling on the futuristic style white couch. “I'll be here.”

During the tour Sungyeol found out that she had one master bedroom, with a king size bed and a private, huge bathroom. A guest room, smaller but still grand and its own bathroom. She had a huge kitchen, which she most likely did not use, and a home office which was the only slightly messy room of the entire apartment. 

But what he had been most amazed at was the balcony with the amazing view and a jacuzzi.

“How do you turn this on?” Sungyeol asked, trying to understand the buttons. He had taken the cover off and checked how hot the water was.

Ilsoon was staring at him amusedly. “You want to try it?”

Sungyeol nodded in excitement. 

“Okay, go get me another glass of wine and yourself one too if you want, meanwhile I'll prepare the jacuzzi.”

Grinning widely he accepted the glass and ran to get another one from the bottle he had seen her open earlier. Finding another wine glass had taken a few tries, but in the end he found one and poured some wine. When he returned to the balcony the jacuzzi was humming and the lights were on. Ilsoon was standing beside it, waiting. 

“Can I get in now?” Sungyeol asked, putting the glasses on the edge of the jacuzzi.

“Yeah, it's ready.”

Quickly he stripped himself off all his clothes and got into the jacuzzi, settling in it and looking out at the view and the still dressed Ilsoon blocking some of his view. God, the hot water felt lovely against his sore back and sore legs. “Are you joining or what, oldie?”

Sighing, Ilsoon reached behind her back and unzipped the dress. It fell off her body smoothly, leaving her only in a strapless bra and her silk panties.

“Is it okay to leave the dress on the balcony floor?” Sungyeol asked. “Isn't it expensive?”

“Yeah, but it's not like I can wear it ever again,” Ilsoon casually said as she took off the remaining clothes. “Once you've worn it to a gala, you can never wear it in another gala again.”

Rich people. Wasting perfectly okay clothes. 

Gracefully Ilsoon stepped into the jacuzzi and settled down next to Sungyeol, leaning into his embrace. Wordlessly Sungyeol handed her one of the wine glasses and they shared a comfortable silence as they allowed the stress of the day wash away with the hot water and as they gazed at the beautiful view of the city at night.

Sharing silence with Ilsoon was surprisingly nice.

 


	5. Part 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler

[20:02] Yeol: work sucks  
[20:02] Yeol: id rather be sucked  
[20:05] Yeol: theres literally no one in the cafe  
[20:14] Yeol: iilsooooon im boredddd reply  
[20:16] Yeol: entertain meeeeee  
[20:18]Ilsoon: im busy  
  
Sungyeol frowned, usually Ilsoon would be grammatically correct and not care for text speech.  
  
“Stop being on the phone all the time,” Myungsoo complained.  
  
“There are no customers!” Sungyeol shot back.  
  
[20:19]Yeol: busy with what?

Of course he didn't get a reply right away so he decided to entertain himself by playing some mindless games on the phone, something his co-worker was doing too that hypocrite. He put the earbuds in, confidently knowing the ring of the bell above the door was loud enough for him to notice. Sungyeol had almost broken his previous record when a notification telling him Ilsoon had sent a video broke his concentration.

“Dammit, I was so close,” Sungyeol muttered, but excitedly pressed on the kakaotalk app. He had not expected to get a video as a reply. With anticipation he opened the 22 seconds video, trying to imagine what she could have sent – probably her saying some insulting stuff.

It hadn't been that.

In fact it was something he would never have expected to receive from here. 

Sungyeol gulped, hands nearly shaking and eyes huge as he watched the screen; It was Ilsoon fucking herself on a black dildo. She had only filmed the dildo, her hand, and her pussy, but Sungyeol heard the moans and whimpers he had become so familiar with so there was no mistake it was her (also he recognised the body parts themselves quite well). Then the killing shot came, at the last few seconds she moaned his name. Oh god. Without thinking he pressed replay, eyes trying to take in everything. Damn, was it hot in here or what? _Shit_.

“What the fuck, are you watching porn at work?”  
  
Sungyeol let out an embarrassingly high pitched scream, unintentionally dropping his phone and making the earbuds unplug from the phone. The video was close to the end and the Ilsoon moaning his name part sounded really loud in the otherwise dead silent cafe.

“Oh wow,” Myungsoo said. He looked as he was about to faint. “Wow I just saw... Wow.”

Wincing, Sungyeol bent down and got his phone, cursing when he saw the screen had a long crack.

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Myungsoo mumbled, still looking white as a sheet.

“Don't worry.. things like this happens.. I... I need to just... I'll be right back.” Sungyeol was embarrassed as hell, though it could have been worse. No one was in the cafe and Sungyeol usually would share everything with his best friend.

Sungyeol ran to the toilet and sat down on top of the lid.  
  
[20:31]Yeol: fuck  
[20:31]Yeol: i did not expect that  
[30:32]Yeol: so fucking hot, but myungsoo scared me and now there is a crack on the screen :(  
[20:32]Yeol: still so horny tho  
[20.33]Ilsoon: Idiot.  
[20:33]Ilsoon: And use the video to masturbate, I gave it to you for a reason. Stop whining.  
  
Sungyeol chuckled to himself and plugged in the earbuds again, opening the video and his fly.

He might as well.

 

-

 

Ilsoon had requested his presence the following weekend (more like she told him to get his ass over to her apartment). So on Saturday evening (he worked at the club on Friday and had had no time) Sungyeol went over to the apartment he had kind of fallen in love with, since it had everything he had ever wanted and dreamt of.

“You're fucking slow,” Ilsoon greeted him by the door.

“Hello to you too, sunshine,” Sungyeol said cheerily, walking into the living room freely and dropping his bag on the couch. He then threw himself on the couch.

“Here,” Ilsoon said, a box in her hand. She poked him with it.

Sungyeol gasped dramatically. “But it's not even my birthday!” He said. “Is it some fun toy for us in bed?” He asked, accepting the box and opening it. It was neatly wrapped, he felt kind of bad ripping it open, but he was curious.

It was a brand new smartphone, the newest model in that particular brand. “Ilsoon?”

“I felt bad about cracking your phone,” she said simply.

“That wasn't your fault,” Sungyeol mumbled. “Seriously, I can't accept it.”

This caused Ilsoon to narrow her eyes and cross her arms. “I bought it and I have no use of it myself, so just accept it.”

But it wasn't right... It hadn't been Ilsoon's fault and she may be loaded in money, but this just felt so wrong. He opened his mouth to argue again, but was quickly shut down.

“This is not up to debate. Just accept it.” She stomped out of the room, body stiff. Sungyeol might be crazy since he found it cute. He guessed he could accept it. Quickly he put down the box and followed her, finding her in her bedroom.

“If it is this important to you, I will accept it,” he teased.

“It isn't important to me at all!”

“But you said you felt bad.”

“Shut up!”

Oh my god, was that a blush on her face? So cute. The urge to coo at her and potentially grab her cheeks almost overwhelmed him, but he preferred to stay alive so instead he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her until she lost her breath.

Then he fucked her until she lost her voice.

 

-

 

On Sunday morning she had promised Sungyeol to come by his apartment after she had been at her parents' house for the weekly dinner. Apparently he wanted to give her something. Ilsoon had a very solid theory the 'something' was his cock or something equally as stupid.

“Hi, how was dinner?” Sungyeol asked as he opened the door.

“It was fine,” Ilsoon said in a bored tone. “So what is the thing you want to give me?”

“My body,” Sungyeol said, opening his arms in a dramatic gesture. “It is all I have, as I am a poor student. It is all I can pay you back with.”

Ilsoon rubbed her temples. “We fucked yesterday. And you ate me out this morning.”

“Yeah, but this time it will be different.”

“How so?”

“We will finally do the thing,” Sungyeol said, voice low.

“What thing?”

“What we've been joking around about since we first fucked.”

What the hell was he talking about?

“You! Sitting on my face!” He looked so exasperated.  
  
Oh, yeah. True, they had joked and hinted about it a lot. She had forgotten. “Can you handle it though?” She teased, smiling slightly.

“Yes,” he said with confidence. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him on the bed.

They were a bit slower than usual, focusing on foreplay as they undressed and they touched everywhere and kissed everywhere. It wasn't often Ilsoon had time and opportunity to appreciate Sungyeol's lanky, yet strong body. He didn't have very visible muscles, but his body was quite firm and she adored to trace her lips over his chest, to gently lick the nipples, and to tease the stomach area. Which she did now as well, having moved down on the body, giving kitten licks underneath the belly button and enjoying the feeling of Sungyeol squirming slightly underneath her. Because she was lying down, she felt Sungyeol's hard cock press against her chest.  
  
“Do you want me to get you off first?” She asked casually, lifting her upper body slightly so she could gaze at the man.

“No, you first. Customers are always first,” Sungyeol joked between small pants.

Rolling her eyes, Ilsoon lightly swatted his thigh. “Idiot”.

“Just come up here so I can give you my gift.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her further up, but it only caused her to sit down on the hard dick laying on his stomach. “Fuck,” he hissed. Ilsoon contemplated moving her hips, to tease Sungyeol further, but she was horny as hell herself and she wanted her 'gift'. Therefore she moved further up, sitting down on his chest and looking down at him expectantly.

“Pinch me if you want to stop,” she said seriously.

“Yes yes,” He mumbled. “Just get on with it, I want your sweet cunt all over my face.”

Uncultured idiot.

Carefully she placed her thighs on each side of his head, making sure she was in perfect position. It was honestly not a sex position she had done often, as many found it terrifying to have someone sitting on your face. She leaned a bit forward, using her hands to hold herself upright. This was going to take some muscles, but it would be worth it.

“Don't hold back,” Sungyeol said, his breath ghosting over her most private area and she had to repress a shiver. Hands grabbed her buttocks, settling there.

  
“I won't,” she promised. Slowly she sank down, gasping slightly when a curled tongue slid past her folds. She looked down – a bit awkward as she was leaning forward – to see if he still could breathe with his nose. Reassuring herself he could she started moving, sliding her wet pussy over the tongue and mouth, loving how his chin would rub against her hole and tease her further. _God_ , why didn't she do this more often?

One of the hands on her ass moved to land on her thigh, gently squeezing as if encouraging her and she picked up her pace. Every now and then she slid a bit too far, his nose rubbing against her clit and she would whimper, thighs shaking. This might be her new favourite oral activity.

Sweat was sliding down her skin as she kept moving, muscles in her arms and thighs aching. Sungyeol's tongue was still curled and poking out between his lips, giving Ilsoon the friction she needed as she ground faster and harder on Sungyeol's face. A few muffled moans from him could occasionally be heard as well, assuring her he was enjoying this too. Feeling she was close, Ilsoon picked up her pace even further, panting loudly and looking down to see how well Sungyeol was taking her, his face wet from her juices.

Her toes curled, vision turning white, and electricity shot through her body. She may have moaned really loudly and she may have said Sungyeol's name on top of it, but she didn't pay too much attention to anything but the amazing orgasm before falling face first.

Firm hands lifted the bottom part of her body and pushed her to the side, making her lie down on her back. She felt dead, allowing Sungyeol to move her as she wished.

“Give me a few minutes and I'll return the favour,” she mumbled, her breathing still heavy.

“No worries,” Sungyeol said, moving to straddle Ilsoon and kneeling above her. His cock was still hard and heavy, hanging between his legs and dripping with pre-come. “I'll just jack off to how wonderfully fucked you look now.”

His hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a few slow tugs as his eyes raked over Ilsoon's naked form. Ilsoon gulped, finding it way hotter than she should, her gaze switching between his face and the cock. He was gently rubbing his pre-come all over the head before moving his hand faster.

“I won't need much,” he murmured. “You fucking yourself on my face was even hotter than I imagined.”

Ilsoon could not hold back a slight whimper, especially considering his mouth and the area around was still glistening.

“You look good like this,” Sungyeol concluded. “Your hair matted with sweat, skin flushed, and with afterglow.”

Sungyeol groaned, swiping a thumb over the slit. Ilsoon watched in fascination as ropes of come shot out of his cock, landing on her chest.

He dropped down next to her, chest rising up and down quickly.

“You better clean me up,” Ilsoon demanded. She hated when come dried on her skin. Sungyeol grabbed the blanket and used it to wipe her chest.

“Now you just dirtied the blanket! I refuse to use it when sleeping!”

“You know how cold my apartment gets, you sure about that?” Sungyeol lightly teased, his tone painted with drowsiness.

“Yes,” she muttered. She grabbed one of Sungyeol's arms and pulled him closer, placing it around her waist. “So you better keep me warm or there will be hell to pay.”

Sungyeol snuggled into her back, pressing their bodies flush together. “Whatever you say, old hag.”

“Asshole.”

“Witch.”

“Kid.”

A reply never came, instead Ilsoon felt soft, steady breaths on her nape.

She guessed she should sleep too.  

 


	6. Part 5

 

[10:23] Yeol: T-T  
[10:24] Yeol: i feel horrible  
[10:27] Ilsoon: Go and get some sleep.  
[10.27] Yeol: cant. Work  
[10:28] Ilsoon: Take the day off?  
[10:29] Yeol: need the money  
[10:31] Ilsoon: I have a meeting, I have to go.  
  
The meeting lasted around four hours and Ilsoon felt close to dead after it. Luckily it was a short day and her entire office finished not long after and around 4PM she was happily on the way home, sitting in the car when she finally decided to check her kakaotalk.

[11:12] Yeol: i wanna sleep  
[13:54] Yeol: boss sent me home for being a 'sad sight'  
[14:31] Yeol: today sucks  
  
“Dongwoo?”

“Yes, miss Ilsoon?”  
  
“Could you drop me off somewhere else?”  
  
“Of course, miss!”

-

With her bag in her hand she rang the doorbell, tapping her feet impatiently as she waited for the door to open.  
  
Sungyeol seemed surprised. “Ilsoon? What are you doing here?”  
  
He really was a sad sight; his hair was unruly, eyes and nose red, and he looked beyond exhausted.  
  
“Get in bed, idiot,” she huffed and pushed him slightly so she could walk past him into the one room apartment. Her forehead wrinkled when she saw the open books on his desk. “You should be resting.”

“If I can't work I should spend the time studying,” Sungyeol defended. Even his voice sounded horrible; hoarse and his nose was obviously clogged.

“Get your ass in bed, brat.”

“I thought you said you weren't into mommy kink,” Sungyeol lightly teased.

“Go to sleep!”

Sungyeol finally listened after snickering a bit. It was quite obviously he needed to rest as he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. For a few hours Ilsoon just sat on the desk chair and did some work so she would have less to do tomorrow. She got bored after a while and started wandering around the small apartment, looking at the few pictures Sungyeol had on the shelves and seeing pictures of people she presumed were his family- the resemblance was uncanny at the very least.

“What time is it?”  
  
Ilsoon jumped around in surprise, seeing a disoriented Sungyeol sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“7:16PM,” Ilsoon said.  
  
“Shit, I slept for nearly three hours?” He nearly fell out of bed while trying to get out. Ilsoon was there in two strides and pushed him down again.  
  
“Didn't your mother ever teach you you should rest when you're sick?”

Sungyeol peered up at her. “You don't really strike me as someone who takes sick days.”

“I rarely get sick, and when I do feel like a cold is coming I make sure to sleep more.”

“You're so prepared.”

The sounds of a stomach growling cut through their conversation.  
  
“I'll order some food,” Ilsoon noted as Sungyeol patted his stomach in embarrassment. She pulled up her phone and ordered chicken soup, thinking it would be the easiest to swallow with a sore throat.

“I never knew you could be this caring,” Sungyeol commented. “You can be pretty sweet, for a hag I mean.”

“I just don't want to have to listen to you whining about getting sicker because you can't take care of yourself, brat.”

He actually turned quiet, which was uncharacteristic of him, but Ilsoon pegged it on him being sick and tired. The soup arrived a few minutes later and she sat by the desk while Sungyeol sat in the bed and they ate in silence.

“Do you really think of me as a kid?” Sungyeol asked out of the blue.  
  
“What?”

“You make it sound like I can't take care of myself, so...”

“If I thought of you as as a kid, your dick would be miles away from me,” Ilsoon rolled her eyes. “Can't believe you'd get insecure over this.” Guess being sick would make you more vulnerable than normal. “I hope you don't think of me as a wrinkly old hag or else I want to question your sexual preference.” She took the two steps over to the bed and held out her hand, accepting the empty soup bowl before taking both of them outside the building again for pick up.

The short trip in and out was enough for Sungyeol to be sleeping when she returned. Sighing she sat down on the bed and pressed her palm against the forehead, scrunching up her nose at the warmth and the perspiration. She got up again and got a rag, wetting it a bit before walking back and placing it on his forehead.

“Thank you,” Sungyeol mumbled, putting one of his hands on hers.

Guess he wasn't asleep as she had thought.  
  
“You actually have a sweet side to you.”

"You better not remember this tomorrow,” Ilsoon threatened jokingly.

Sungyeol smiled weakly, but genuinely.“I won't tell a soul that Jung Ilsoon, CEO, is capable of being nice.”

“You better not.”

At some point Ilsoon fell asleep with Sungyeol on the bed, neither waking up until the middle of the night causing a slight panic as she had an early meeting tomorrow to attend, but Sungyeol convinced her to sleep a few more hours and then go home. It sounded reasonable and she fell asleep once again, this time in Sungyeol's arms.  
  
On the following Sunday a few days later Ilsoon spent the day sleeping, unable to attend the family dinner as she felt herself turning sick.

[11:47] Yeol: want me to come over?  
[11:47] Ilsoon: no  
[11:48] Yeol: im coming over

While Ilsoon slept, Sungyeol sat next to her on the bed and worked on his studies. Ilsoon appreciated the sentiment, but she legit did nothing but sleep that day.

 

-

 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Sungyeol asked when they were in bed, both having yet to catch their breaths.  
  
“Attending my parents' annual Christmas ball.”  
  
“Sounds boring.”

“It is,” Ilsoon agreed. She was pressed against Sungyeol's chest, their bodies sticking together and a warm hand ghosting over her sweaty back. “And you?”

“Spending the vacation with my family.”  
  
Ilsoon only hummed and relaxed her body, tempted to take a nap on top of Sungyeol.

“I'm going to be a bit busy the next few weeks before winter break,” Sungyeol shared. “So I won't have as much time to fuck you.”  
  
“Guess I will have to find a new, broke university student to fuck.”

The hand on her back stopped and she felt the body beneath her stiffen. She lifted her head from the chest and saw an unreadable expression on Sungyeol's face and his jaw was set. “It was a joke.”

“I know,” Sungyeol closed his eyes, hand starting to move again. He then opened his eyes again, teasing glint in them. “I just thought you would be more original than that.”

“Fucking brat.” 

“You're the one fucking a brat.”


	7. Part 6

It was really boring. Ilsoon had not realised until then just how much of a daily entertainment Sungyeol was to her and how used she to him she had gotten. Sure, they could still text but it was obvious he was busy and his answers would take longer than usual and would be shorter. No more whiny messages from Sungyeol throughout the day.

It was into the second week of a distant Sungyeol she decided it was time she picked up her 'hunt' again which she had neglected for several months now. She went shopping to fill her days and accepted the next event she got invited to. It was the same old same old, except she finally got to introduce herself for Kim Sunggyu as he had approached her for a dance. She had not even seen him until he had showed up next to her, as she had been preoccupied with checking her phone.

“I have heard a lot about you,” he said as they moved around the dance floor. She could not pinpoint whether his tone was positive or not.

“Good things, I hope,” she answered with a polite smile. She knew most of the rumours out there about her were not good.

“At least the things that matter have been good.”

Refreshing. He basically admitted to having heard all the rumours rather than pretending to only hear good stuff.  
  
He dipped her gently. “Being a woman in this world cannot be easy, I must say I quite admire you.”

“I admire you as well. Starting from the bottom is never the easiest of tasks.” Which was true. Sunggyu came from a working class family. He really had climbed his way to the top.

The dance ended and Sunggyu kissed her hand. “I have to go and talk to some business associates, but I can imagine I will see you in the future? It was a pleasure to dance with you and I would love to repeat it one day.”

“Most certainly,” Ilsoon answered with a smile.

At least now she was one step closer to make her parents happy, possibly. Being bored yet again, she fished out her phone from her purse to see if there were any new messages.

 

[22:10] Yeol: finally some time off. Wanna fuck?  
[22:13] Ilsoon: Sure. I'll be there in a few.  
  


-

Finally it was winter break and a few days to sit down and breathe. Sungyeol was heading over to her place for a last night before he went to his parents' house stay there the rest of the break. Considering he was coming straight from work she had ordered some food, thinking he was hungry and so was she.

Sungyeol arrived first, with the delivery man only a few minutes later. Which was good because the first thing Sungyeol had complained about when he arrived was how hungry he was.

“Sweet Ilsoon strikes again,” Sungyeol said when they were eating.

“I was hungry myself,” she defended.

“You could have eaten before I came if you were hungry.”

She just remained quiet and enjoyed her meal, doing her best in ignoring the winning smile on Sungyeol's lips.

“Will you take the dishes outside?” she asked when they had finished.  
  
“Sure.”

As he went out she sat down in the chair facing the window and looked out over the city, taking a second to sit back and relax.

“Get up,” Sungyeol commanded as he returned.  
  
“Why?” She challenged.

This only caused Sungyeol to lift her up and plop down in the chair with her on his lap. “Better.”

“You wanna fuck on this chair?”  
  
“I wouldn't mind that, but before that-” Sungyeol started and grabbed his backpack which was next to the chair. “I have this.” He pulled a small gift wrapped box out of the backpack. “Merry Christmas!

Ilsoon stared at the box in his hand. “I didn't get you anything.”

“You already gave me the latest model smartphone, I wanted to give something back.” Sungyeol pushed the box into her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I know it isn't much, but it was the only thing I could afford. I even had to take some extra work hours.”

Meticulously she unwrapped the gift, revealing a small jewellery box. With anticipation she opened the box, choking briefly on oxygen as she saw the simple, but beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a heart.

“Sungyeol... I...” She lost her words, staring down at the necklace. Sure, she was used to lavishing gifts and many suitors had given her way more expensive gifts, but this was so different; this was from a man who had to work three jobs just to make ends meet and someone who had to take even more shifts to be able to buy this. Never before had anyone gifted her something this nice and she didn't know how to properly respond, so instead she used her mouth in a different way and captured Sungyeol's in a slow, deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she slipped her tongue into the hot mouth, swallowing his moans and pressing her body against his.

“Carry me to the bedroom,” Ilsoon murmured as soon as she ended the kiss, her breathing shorter. Sungyeol hadn't needed to be asked twice and he lifted her up easily, taking them to the bedroom and gently placing her on the bed.

“Put this on the night table and then come back here.” Ilsoon held out the box which was still clutched in her hand. In a swift movement Sungyeol got it and put it on the bedside table before stepping on the bed and hovering above Ilsoon, pressing their lips together once more while his hand danced down her torso.

Ilsoon pushed him away. “Wait, I'm still wearing the dress.” She got up and stood by the bed, her back turned to Sungyeol. He got up as well and zipped the black dress down, his mouth tracing the revealed skin beneath the zipper, sending heat waves through Ilsoon's body.

As the dress slid down her slim frame, Sungyeol sat down and watched. Ilsoon could feel the eyes burning into her back and with a slight smile she stepped away from the dress and turned around, now only wearing her black underwear. She saw Sungyeol licking his lips as his eyes slid over her body. She moved closer and straddled him where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, her lips dipping down to devour the long throat, feeling the reverberations as he groaned. Hands were on her bottom, pushing their crotches closer.

“Ilsoon, shit... Stop teasing me.”

She did not listen and nearly shrieked when Sungyeol wrapped his arms around her and rolled them in on the bed, pressing her down on it as he began kissing her collarbones. He spent a few seconds there before he moved further down, kissing between her clothed breasts and down to her sensitive stomach. Mercilessly he nibbled bellow her belly button, tongue wetting the area.

“Wait.. Fuck, this is unfair.” She tugged at his hair and forced him up to face level before switching their positions. She straddled his thighs. “You're still fully dressed,” she explained as she dragged him up to a sitting position and pulled off his t-shirt. Her eyes admired the exposed skin, sliding over the thin frame with subtle muscles. “Better.” She pushed him down again and dragged her nails over his chest, taking enjoyment in the gasp he made. Now she was the one with the power to tease and she did what he had done with her, except she spent way more time teasing below the belly button and she even slipped a tongue on the sensitive skin underneath the hem of the pants. The resulting moans from Sungyeol had an affect on her and she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her crotch. God, she wanted him so badly and judging by the bulge in his pants he was equally as frustrated, yet she did not stop.

Instead she finally pulled off the pants with some help from Sungyeol and immediately dove down to tongue the erection through the boxers, loving the way he twitched and squirmed beneath her.

“Fuck, Ilsoon. Why do you have to be this evil?”

“I've never claimed to be nice,” she said casually, putting her hands on the hem of the boxers and pushing it down and Sungyeol kicked it off completely. She bit her bottom lip as she gazed at the red, leaking cock, feeling an ache to be filled.

This was getting tortuously slow, but she did not want to stop yet and she grabbed the dick with one hand and bent down to gently lick at the head. A slight grimace swept past her face as the bitter taste hit her tongue, but with vigour she wrapped her thin lips around the head and sucked, nearly choking when Sungyeol unintentionally lifted his hips. She took it well and managed to adjust, bobbing in a snail pace and finding amusement in the frustrated whimpers falling from Sungyeol's lips. She stopped with the treatment after a minute or so, deciding she had had enough of this teasing game and moved to straddle Sungyeol again, her clothed crotch pressing against the throbbing cock. God, she longed to have it inside her.

“I'll get my revenge.” Sungyeol was breathing heavily, forehead matted in sweat.  
  
“Really?” Ilsoon asked as she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, feeling free. A smirk graced her features as she saw how transfixed Sungyeol was – he really was obsessed. She was about to make a teasing remark when Sungyeol moved and pressed her down in the bed, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“My turn.”

Ilsoon had to grasp the bedsheets as Sungyeol attacked her nipples, gently sucking and nibbling on one side while his hand tweaked the other nipple. It was even worse when he moved all the way down between her legs and pulled off her panties, his tongue delving between the folds and languidly sliding it up and down, teasingly licking around the hole and only barely ghosting over the clit. She was nearly arching of the bed in pleasure and frustration when he stopped and she looked on as he grabbed a condom and put it on.

“This better mean you're gonna finally fuck me, because I'm this close to-” She could not finish her threat as he pushed her legs further apart and pushed in. In reflex she wrapped her legs around the hips and pressed him closer, needing to feel his cock reach as deep as possible and stretching her walls. Her hands were on his back, unintentionally scratching.

“I love it when you're speechless,” Sungyeol grinned.

“I love it when you use your cock right.”

Sungyeol laughed softly and began moving, pushing in and out carefully at first until he reached the point where he was pulling as far out as he could before slamming in, making both moan loudly. Ilsoon looked up at Sungyeol as he thrust into her, her mouth open and eyes wide as she admired his handsome features. She had never noticed just how good he looked like this, when his eyes were heavy with lust and when he was biting his lip in concentration. Never before had they shared such an eye contact while they had sex and it felt intense, her chest constricting and stomach tightening.

It was as he dipped down to kiss her that she felt herself tip over the each, his erratic thrusts pushing her over. Her back arched and a loud moan ripped from her, being swallowed by Sungyeol's mouth as he kept fucking into her and giving some of his own moans.

When she descended from her high Sungyeol was lying on top of her, his body sheen with sweat and breath heavy. She was exhausted too, but placed a hand in the matted hair and carded it gently. “Get off, you're heavy,” she said without a bite.

Sungyeol chuckled and slid off, pulling her into his arms instead.

“I don't often reach an orgasm without being touched, I applaud you,” Ilsoon complimented.

“I'm amazing.” He was grinning wildly.  
  
“Don't let it go to your head.”

He only chuckled and placed a few pecks on her cheeks and nose. This cuddling after sex wasn't all too bad and had never been an issue, so she revelled in it.

“When are you leaving tomorrow?” She asked after a while, shivering a bit as the sweat began to dry on her skin.

Sungyeol pulled the blanket around the two and pressed their bodies even closer, giving off warmth to Ilsoon. “5pm.”

“We'll have time for morning sex then.”

“Yes. Yes we do.”

“Good.”

Ilsoon was going to miss him over break.


	8. Part 7

The break had been quite boring, which was to be expected as Ilsoon had to spend almost every waking moment at her parents' mansion. The most exciting event so far had been the Christmas ball, the only little light she had during the break. It had been a pleasant surprise to see Sunggyu again, not having expected him to be there. She had been able to dance with him for more than just one dance and had spent some time talking to the man. Her mother had seemed quite pleased when she had parted ways with Sunggyu, basically radiating with hope. Not long after her mother showered her with questions about Sunggyu and if there were anything between them. Ilsoon did her best to dodge the questions, being more interested in finishing her glass of wine.  
  
Other then the Christmas ball, her break had been spent being bored, doing work at home, and thinking way too much, her hand often grasping the necklace she had taken to wearing everyday (in her defence it worked well with almost all of her outfits). Of course they texted, but Sungyeol was obviously busy so Ilsoon did not text him much.

Luckily they had agreed on a skype call the day before new years.

“Is it on?”  
  
It was weird to hear the annoying voice again after nearly two weeks without.

“Yes, it is on, idiot,” Ilsoon said softly, she was sitting by the dinner table with the laptop on top of the table. She turned on her webcam.

“Oh!” A few seconds later Sungyeol's came on. He was sitting in jeans and t-shirt, on a bed in a room with blue walls. “Forgot to turn it on.”

He looked well rested, which was not a look Ilsoon saw often on him since he was always working or studying (or fucking).

“So, why did you wanna do this skype thing?” It had been Sungyeol's request and Ilsoon had no idea why he would want to do this; she believed texting was fine. “I refuse to have cam sex with you.”

An uncharacteristic blush settled on his face. “Fuck! Don't say that so loud, my younger brother might be lurking around. We'll have to keep this children friendly.”

“... How old is your brother?”  
  
“18. But he is very annoying.”

“Okay,” Ilsoon mumbled and picked at her clothing. “So why would you want to call? When have we ever been able to keep anything children friendly?”

Sungyeol softly laughed. “Can't argue with that. I just missed seeing your grumpy face, oddly enough,” he lightly teased. “How has your break been?”  
  
Ilsoon wrinkled her nose, eyes on Sungyeol has he shifted on the bed and his shirt rode up a bit, revealing parts of his lightly toned stomach. Fuck, she was getting sexually frustrated. She had honestly, deep down hoped for skype sex.”Uneventful. I miss work.”

“Workaholic.”

“Says the brat with three jobs.”

“It is out of necessity, not because I enjoy it.”

“... Fair enough,” Ilsoon mumbled. “So, how has your break been?”

“Busy as hell. There is never any peace and everyone is so noisy and there's always someone visiting.” Despite his complaints his eyes were shining brightly.

“Sungyeol!”  
  
The sound of the door opening followed and soon a young guy appeared on the screen next to Sungyeol; he looked like a younger version of Sungyeol, it was almost uncanny how alike they were.

“Woah? Who is that? Did you get a girlfriend? She's fucking hot. Why didn't you tell me?”

“Daeyeol, you shit! Get out! And she is not my girlfriend, oh god.”

Cue a small fight between the two brothers before Sungyeol's younger brother finally left; Ilsoon just watched it all with slight amusement. It was fun to see two brothers still acting as if they were ten years old.

“Now my family are going to hound me even more,” Sungyeol groaned and buried his face in his hands. A woman's voice calling for Sungyeol was heard throughout the house. “Guess I have to go. So, January 4th, you have time?”

“Sure, my place?”

Sungyeol smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up. “Sounds good. I'll have to leave before my mom gets pissed. Happy new year, Ilsoon.”

“Happy new year.”

As the screen turned back into white, Ilsoon just sat there with mixed feelings; on one hand the brief conversation had felt pointless, but she also felt oddly satisfied. Oh well, no use on dwelling on this when she can sit in front of the TV and mindlessly watch some reruns before she had to go on the weekly dinner with her parents.

Which she found unnecessary when she had to meet up with them tomorrow as well, for the new years gala (how many galas would they be hosting this season?). Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be too bad, Sunggyu had promised he would be coming and he was a pleasant young man so far.

-

Sitting through dinner had been hell. Her mother had questioned her further about Sunggyu and whether she had any interest in him; albeit Sunggyu being whom Ilsoon had sought out, she remained quite quiet and refused to answer her mother's questions.

“You look so good with him, Ilsoon,” her mother claimed. “You fit together and you seemed to be talking happily.”

“He is a nice guy. That is all I will say about this, mother.”

Ilsoon's father just watched quietly, not once making a comment about his wife's questions during the dinner.

The good thing about the New Years gala was how Ilsoon could easily avoid her parents and dance with strangers. At some point Sunggyu had approached her and they had danced and chatted. She could practically feel her mother's eyes on her, but managed to keep away and only went to them briefly to tell them a happy new year and kiss them on their cheeks after midnight – they may annoy the hell out of her, but she really did love them.

She went home tired and immediately fell asleep, her last thought being how she looked forward to the 4th.

-

Work started again on the 6th so when Sungyeol arrived at her apartment in the evening (nearly fresh from the train) she still had some time off. Sungyeol would be starting a few days later than her (being a student and all), but he had work the day after, a night shift at the club apparently.

Never thought I'd ever say I missed you, but the last few weeks have been really boring without you, dickhead,” Ilsoon said as she stood on her tiptoes and hugged Sungyeol and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Never thought I'd feel the same. I'm so horny I'm gonna burst,” Sungyeol mumbled and dipped down to kiss along her neck.

“Same.”

“Fuck in the jacuzzi?” Sungyeol suggested.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Okay, but let's order food first I haven't eaten in 8 hours I'm fucking starving.”

“... You idiot.” Ilsoon stepped away from him and walked to where she had placed her phone. “Does pizza sound good?”

“Perfect.”

-

Work had started for full and so had his studies. Sungyeol had felt well rested after the break and he was ready to tackle everything with new vigour, but only a week later he was as tired as ever. The only highlights were the banters he would have with Ilsoon over text.

 

[15:34] Yeol: what am I supposed to wear tonight?

[15:34]: Ilsoon: Clothes.

[15:35] Yeol: -_-'  
  
[15:37] Ilsoon: Just put some effort into it.

 

Out of the blue Ilsoon had decided to take Sungyeol out on a dinner somewhere, but she hadn't given him much information. Of course, Sungyeol had agreed because 'free food' is a student's dream and he would be dumb to refuse it, though he was pretty sure Ilsoon was doing it out of pity (her official story was that she felt bad for never giving him a Christmas present, but he had seen the pitying look on her face whenever Sungyeol had opened the fridge in his apartment). He was a bit nervous though, in case they were going somewhere fancy and he would look absolute ridiculous in his outfit. Yet in the end he wore a dress shirt and a dress pants, hoping he would look half okay. He guessed Ilsoon would tell him as soon as she arrived to pick him up.

It still made him nervous and he felt like a teenager going on his first date as he stood outside his apartment complex. A black limousine pulled up at 7pm sharp and Sungyeol jumped in.

“Wow, you own some decent clothes after all,” Ilsoon said as he put on the safety belt.

It was as good as a compliment he could get. “Thanks.” He grinned and gave Ilsoon a once over; she was wearing a casual cocktail dress with matching high heels – she was even wearing the necklace he had given her, which he noticed with a pleased smile. “You look fuckable.”

Ilsoon pursed her glossy lips. “Can you give compliments like a normal person?”

“Hey, you're no better than me, your compliments are always hidden in insults.”

“Touché.”

Despite there being a lot of space in the limousine, Sungyeol had sat down right next to Ilsoon on purpose and he enjoyed the heat radiating from her thigh and unconsciously shifted even closer as they shared a few minutes of silence.

  
“So, where are we going?” Sungyeol asked. “How fancy is it?”

“Not too fancy, don't worry,” Ilsoon murmured.

“Is it far away?”  
  
She glanced at him. “...Why?”

Sungyeol just gave her a pointed a look before wriggling his eyebrows,  
  
“Yeah, not going to happen. We're not fucking before we get to the restaurant.”

“Partypooper.”

“Shut up.”

Sungyeol dramatically groaned and put on a pout, purposely appearing as a kid who did not get his wish.

“Brat.” She turned to look out of the window, but Sungyeol had caught the little smile on her lips.

Sungyeol chuckled softly and placed his hand on the exposed knee and lightly squeezed as he stared out of the window. Silences between the two of them had always been quite comfortable, and in some moments Sungyeol honestly preferred it; it felt almost magical to be beside Ilsoon without the two of them spewing insults at each other.

“Damn,” Sungyeol whistled as they pulled up in front of what he guessed was the place they would dine at; if he remembered correctly this was one of the really fine and luxurious restaurants in the city. “I don't think this is defined as 'not too fancy'.”

Ilsoon just shrugged and nudged him, indicating for him to get out of the limousine.

“Thank you, Dongwoo,” Ilsoon said when she stepped out of the limousine, Dongwoo having held out his hand. In hindsight, Sungyeol realised he probably should have done it, but he wasn't really used to this high class gentlemanly act – his belief was further proven when he saw the dirty look Ilsoon sent him. He would remember if there ever was a next time. “Hold out your arm,” Ilsoon instructed with an indifferent face. “We're entering there properly.”

Awkwardly Sungyeol held out his arm and she grasped it as he lead the way inside. As expected the inside was as grand as the outside and Sungyeol felt severely underdressed and he had almost started wondering if Ilsoon had not complained about his outfit because she wanted to see him feel embarrassed. Ilsoon took care of the reservation and not long after they were sitting at one of the tables; every table was slightly secluded from each other, giving the sense of privacy for the customers.

“Ilsoon, this has to be too expensive...”  


“Shut up and think of what you want to order.”

Sungyeol opened the menu and nearly had a heart attack as he saw the prices and hastily put it down. “I can't.”

A sigh slipped past Ilsoon's lips. “How about we order the recommended five set meal?”

“Five?!”

“Yes.”

“I... Whatever is fine.” God, it was so expensive and he felt so bad, even if he knew she was loaded. Not long after they had ordered, the first appetiser came out. It was small and looked fancy and expensive as hell. Sungyeol figured he had to stop thinking with his head for a short while and instead think with his stomach.

They ate in an enjoyable silence, each meal coming out not long after they finished with the previous one. They would sometimes talk, but it felt weirdly unnecessary and Sungyeol was far too busy enjoying the amazingly delicious food; would he ever be able to eat anything and find it delicious again after this? Microwaved food tasted like garbage next to this.

He hoped this would not end with him developing an appetite for expensive things.

The dessert was his absolute favourite, a big chocolate parfait which was probably made from expensive chocolate and it generally looked fancy and delicious. It tasted like pure heaven.

“You've ruined me,” Sungyeol moaned as he took another spoonful of the parfait.

“What do you mean?” Ilsoon asked, slowly scooped some ice cream from the parfait. It was a big one, for sharing; it almost made it feel like a date, but Sungyeol didn't really think much of it because he was too focused on the amazing taste.

“I will never be able to enjoy cheap food ever again.”

“Why not?” At this point Ilsoon had raised her eyebrow, something which Sungyeol had noticed she did quite often; he briefly wondered if she had ever noticed it herself. “Cheap food isn't too bad.”

“... You've actually eaten microwave food?”

“Yes, of course. I'm no cook and I can't always be bothered with ordering every day.”

This actually surprised Sungyeol, he couldn't really imagine Ilsoon ever eating microwave food or junk food. The thought of one day taking her to a fast food place crossed his mind, it was an image he wished to see.

“Why don't you have a personal cook?” It was a legit question. “It must be more healthy and you could get delicious food every day.”

Ilsoon snorted and sipped her wine (which was amazing, Sungyeol had to commend her wine taste). “I'm not really comfortable with people being in my apartment, especially not when I'm not there.”

Sungyeol took another bite of the parfait and sat a bit back in the chair. Ilsoon was a very private and closed off person, so her reasoning did not surprise him. Also, he could understand being uncomfortable about people being in your apartment when you're not there yourself, he too would feel that way.

“But I'm glad you seem to have enjoyed the food, I was afraid this kind of food would not be to your tastes, though this is my favourite place in town to eat.”

Sungyeol grinned. “You took me to your favourite place? How romantic,” he softly teased.

Ilsoon shook her head and pointedly ignored his comment as she ate more of the parfait.

“This place is so expensive though. I feel like you're my sugar mommy or something, if that is a thing.”

“... Don't call me 'mom' in any way, okay? I'm not into that mommy kink of yours.”

“I don't have a mommy kink!” Sungyeol defended, maybe a bit too loudly as one of the waitresses sent him a weird look.

“If anything,” Ilsoon continued, ignoring Sungyeol. “You're my prostitute.”

“Now you made me feel dirty. But I guess you're right, I can only pay with my body,” Sungyeol sighed dramatically. “Take me to your place and do whatever you wish with my hot, young body.” He spread his arms, to make it further dramatic.

Ilsoon sent him a glare and rolled her eyes, but Sungyeol saw the amused smile she hid as she drank from her wine glass; he had become a pro at spotting Ilsoon's small and hidden smiles.

“Actually, I can't come to your place tonight, I have an early shift at the cafe tomorrow,” Sungyeol whined.

“How sad,” Ilsoon fake sighed. “I was planning on letting you play as much as you wanted with my breasts.”

“Low blow, old hag.”

“Yeah well, that's just how it is. You'll just have to sleep alone tonight, thinking of what you're missing out on.”

  
“How cruel.” 

“That's life, brat.”

Both smiled amusedly from their little banter as they got up from the table and grabbed their stuff before paying. Sungyeol felt bad for having to let her pay this expensive bill, but he figured it was only fair because it was her inviting him out. He could treat her to some junk food one day, something which was within his price range.

As they exited the building, they both nearly jumped as they heard someone yell Ilsoon's name. Sungyeol turned around and saw a somewhat tall, pretty lady come half running towards. At first Sungyeol wondered if they had forgotten something, as she was dressed in the waitress attire, but then he remembered she had yelled Ilsoon's name in a pretty casual and familiar manner.

“Sungsook,” Ilsoon said with an indifferent face as the woman stopped in front of them.

“I thought it was you! I haven't seen you in forever!” The woman, Sungsook, said excitedly as she grasped Ilsoon's hand. “I miss you, you know. You should contact me one day and we can hang out like we used to.” 

It was the first time Sungyeol had seen a hint of Ilsoon actually having friends, even if she seemed oddly uncomfortable about the situation.

“We should,” Ilsoon said, with no real conviction. Sungsook noticed it too and a frown appeared on her face, her eyes clouded with a hint of sadness and guilt.

Sensing she really didn't want to be here, Sungyeol decided to butt in. “We shouldn't let Dongwoo wait much longer, it's getting late.”

“You're right. We should go,” Ilsoon said. “It was nice seeing you again, Sungsook.”

  
“Oh, next time then maybe. Take care, Ilsoonie, and please contact me,” Sungsook said softly. 

The nickname caused Ilsoon to stiffen a bit, but she nodded politely and grabbed Sungyeol's hand and all but dragged him to where Dongwoo was waiting with the car.

The car ride was quiet, in an oppressive way. Sungyeol had many questions, but figured it wasn't in his place to ask and when they arrived at his place he got off with a short 'see you later'. As he entered his apartment he immediately felt a sense of regret, wishing he had gone with Ilsoon back to her place as he felt as if she needed it. Groaning at his idiocy he began searching for the bus schedule, seeing when the next one would take him to Ilsoon's place.

Three minutes.

  
He could easily make it if he ran, which he did. 

Thirty minutes later he arrived at her place and took the elevator up; the guard at the first floor let him pass as he was on the guest list and was there quite frequently (enough for Sungyeol to have learnt the names of all of the day guards and night guards). Arriving at the door he rang the doorbell, knocking a few times when there was no answer after a few minutes.

A grumpy looking Ilsoon opened the door and Sungyeol felt his eyes widen; she was wearing sweat pants, an oversized shirt, and not a speck of makeup on her face. He had to hold back a squeal; this look made her appear softer and younger, even if she looked more tired. It was hard to resist the urge to take a picture, so he decided to go with it and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took a selfie before she could register it.

  
“Sungyeol, what the fuck?” 

He knew this was not the situation for this, but he had forgotten for a few seconds from how absolutely adorable Ilsoon looked – he was not used to see her like this.

“Sorry.”

“Delete it!” 

“... Can I keep it if I promise to not show it to anyone?”

Ilsoon gave him a wary look, but relented. “Fine. But what are you doing here? I just dropped you off. Didn't you have an early shift?”

“Yes, but...” They were still standing in the doorway. “Can you at least let me in?”

Ilsoon stepped back and let him in, closing the door behind him before walking to the couch and settling down on it. Sungyeol quickly followed and turned his gaze at the woman beside him, both to take in the unusual sight of her bare face and to scrutinise her; he was trying to find out if the weird mood from earlier was still evident.

She twitched uncomfortably and sent him a side glance. “What are you looking at?”

Sungyeol decided to just jump into it when he saw the slightly glassy look in her eyes. “What happened back there?”

Ilsoon pursed her lips and her eyes hardened. “Nothing.”

“Ilsoon,” Sungyeol softly prompted and cupped her soft cheeks, turning her head to look at him. “Just talk to me for once. Who was she? A friendship turned sour?” He wanted to be there for her, even if he may be overstepping his boundaries; though with how frequently they met up and even how much time they spent together, he figured lines already had been crossed without them really noticing.

She seemed to debate with herself for a while before sighing in defeat and shifting her position so she was facing Sungyeol properly. “I guess you can say that. The only close and good friend I've ever had.”  


How sad. Sungyeol had noticed Ilsoon did not seem to have any close friends or anything, but her entire life? He guessed it might have been due to her nature, she was a bit hard to approach and he could not blame people for being intimidated by her. The only reason Sungyeol had not been terrified of her the first few times is because he had an ugly habit of speaking before thinking and when he realised just how intimidating and powerful she was, it was already too late and he was too headstrong to go back on his words.

“What happened then?”  


For a split second she seemed uncertain and nervous, an expression he had never witnessed from her, but then it disappeared and she looked as stoic as ever. “I developed feelings for her. And we dated for a while, until she dumped me because she felt we were not working out. She wanted to remain friends but... I couldn't.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She averted her gaze, jaw set as seconds of awkwardness followed.

He had never expected her to admit being into girls, yet it did not wholly surprise him either. Instead, what stole his words was how despite her indifferent expression, her body betrayed her and her hands were shaking badly; it was clearly she was more upset than she let on. Without a word he pulled her close, embracing her in a comforting hug and allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. If he heard a slight sob, he pretended he never did knowing she would want to keep her pride intact.

Guess the 'ice cold bitch' really had a human side to her. It was something he had learnt ages ago, but he had never expected to learn she had gotten her heart broken once, just like every other person out there. He definitely had not expected to ever hold a quietly crying Ilsoon in his arms, comforting her for hours by kissing her occasionally on top of the head and stroking her back until she fell asleep. Before she had fallen asleep she had muttered a single threat, telling him 'never speak of this if you want to live' which had prompted a soft laugh from him and the reassurance of Ilsoon feeling better.

He barely got any sleep that night, sleeping upright on the couch not being an easy feat and then having to get up early to get to his shift in time, but he was glad he decided to go and in return got to see another side to Ilsoon which only served to make him like her even better.

Being in love with a person who was harder to read than a Shakespeare play was a battle in itself, but Sungyeol was nothing but thick skinned and having to admit his feelings had already been a huge feat; he could definitely wait until Ilsoon looked his way and viewed him as someone more than a 'brat' she could fuck as her favourite past time.


	9. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would have been a filler chapter, but the last 200 words or so are actually quite important oops

Ilsoon still felt embarrassed after having allowed Sungyeol to see her vulnerable side and admittedly she may have been a bit distant after that, which clearly had annoyed Sungyeol and upset him since he hadn't texted her in three whole days. Ilsoon knew she had been in the wrong, but it was hard to admit it out loud and she had promised herself to not be the first one to break (even if it was her fault). Yet on the third day it was too much and during break at work she opened her phone, staring at the kakaotalk chat which hadn't seen any action at all the last three days.

This was getting ridiculous.

 

[14:14] Ilsoon: Hey, do you have some time tonight?  
[14:20] Yeol: have a paper i have to finish, but u can come over to my place if u want  
[14.20] Ilsoon: When?  
[14.31] Yeol: anytime after 8  
  


This settled it and Ilsoon didn't bother to answer, her mind too busy in deciding to maybe wear something special for tonight, as a a slight apology since she definitely would not apologise out loud – and Sungyeol did not seem too mad either or he wouldn't have replied.

 

-

 

Ilsoon dropped by her home quickly after a swift visit to a certain store, changing clothes and grabbing her own car before going over to Sungyeol's place. It was odd, most of the time they would be at her place, but once in a while she would go over to the dreary apartment building and the small apartment she had gotten kind of used to and even grown oddly fond of.

“I was starting to think you wouldn't show up,” Sungyeol muttered as he opened the door.

“Long day today,” Ilsoon offered. “One of our partners decided they weren't pleased with our design despite us having followed the guidelines they wanted.”

“Entire office went into panic?” Sungyeol asked as he sat down on the desk chair and began typing on his computer.

“Something like that,” Ilsoon shrugged. “How is your paper getting along?” She might not be the nicest of people, but she knew hos stressful University was and she did not wish to intrude – maybe she should leave.

“Well, I'm close to finishing.”  
  


“When is it due?”  
  
“In two days.”  
  
So he had time. Ilsoon relaxed and wiped away any guilt from her conscious. “How much more time do you need?” She asked as she slowly got undressed behind Sungyeol, taking advantage of him being so focused on the computer screen. She was kind of surprised he hadn't noticed her entering the apartment with a long coat on, but she wrote it off as being immersed in University and essay writing.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“For tonight, to work on your paper. I didn't come here to watch you write a paper,” Ilsoon casually said as she let the the coat drop. “As your doctor, I do recommend that you lie down and relax every now and then.” She changed her tone into more authoritative and made sure her body language radiated dominance.

Finally Sungyeol turned around on his chair and he gulped visibly as his eyes swept over Ilsoon's attire; she was wearing a doctor coat with nothing but a black bra and matching panties underneath.

“Really, is that doctor's orders?” Sungyeol asked when he had managed to close his mouth, his voice deeper than usual.

“Yes. Get down on the bed so I can see how your body is fairing.” She crossed her arms and stared pointedly, knowing damn well how her boobs would pop from this position.

With another visible gulp Sungyeol got up and was about to lie down when Ilsoon stopped her by grabbing his arm. “I can't do anything while you're dressed like that. Take off your clothes.”

“Every piece, doctor Ilsoon?”  
  
“Every piece.”

Sungyeol visibly licked his lips and pulled off his shirt, revealing the torso Ilsoon had become so fond of and loved to nibble and bite on. She had to bite her lip as he took off his pants and boxers, revealing the cock she had grown to need and crave.

  
“Good, now get down and put your arms above your head; you can grab the headboard if you need.” Ilsoon made sure to keep her professional tone as she commanded Sungyeol and tried not to stare at the sexy naked body too much. “Such a good patient,” she praised when her commands had been fulfilled. “I will now check your health.”

“What kind of health, doctor?” Sungyeol asked in a semi-hoarse voice.

“As a young man I assume your virility is top notch.” She carefully got on the bed and straddled Sungyeol's knees, her hands immediately grasping the red cock which was slowly filling in her hands.

“Do I seem healthy?” Sungyeol murmured, hands tightening on the headboard.

“Yes, but I have to check further,” Ilsoon replied as she started to tug the dick, wanting it to be in its full hard glory.

“Ilsoon,” Sungyeol groaned when she flicked a thumb over the tip, causing her to immediately freeze her movements and she looked down at the man beneath her.

“That is not my title.”

“I'm sorry, doctor. Please don't stop.”

“... I think I've checked what I need for today, you may leave.” Ilsoon made to get off Sungyeol, but firm hands grasped her hips and held her back. “What do you think you're doing?”

“But doctor, I've been in pain lately.”

“Pain? What kind of pain?” Ilsoon turned back and put her hands on the strong thighs.  
  
“It hurts down there.”  
  
“Down there? You need to be more specific.” Ilsoon slowly began massaging the thighs, enjoying the small sighs she pulled from him.

  
“My dick, it hurts sometimes.”

“Really?” Ilsoon hummed. “Is that all? Just pain?”  
  


“Well, I'm afraid my dick doesn't work anymore like it should.”

“Really?” Ilsoon had to hold back a chuckle to not break her character. “I guess it is my job to make sure you have a fully functional penis.”

Sungyeol nodded, lips biting down on his lips as Ilsoon once again grabbed the dick and tugged and teased until a lot pre-come was leaking from the tip. “I should check if your cum is right too,” Ilsoon pointed out before she leaned down and engulfed the entire head in her mouth and sucked gently, feeling immensely proud as Sungyeol whimpered and his body stiffened. For good measure she kept teasing the slit with her tongue and even going deep enough once to feel it hit the back of her throat, the salty taste invading her mouth.

“What is your assessment, doctor Ilsoon?” Sungyeol asked as she pulled away and sat up.

“It tastes like it should,” Ilsoon answered. “Now let's see if it works.” She got off the bed and took off the coat before making sure she was completely naked, then she put on the coat again to make sure Sungyeol didn't forget the play they were doing.

“Doctor...” Sungyeol said appreciatively, his eyes scanning Ilsoon from top to toe, stopping briefly at her breasts and at her pussy. “I've heard a lot of good things about you, but I didn't know you were this dedicated to your work.”

“Only the best for my patients,” Ilsoon said as she grabbed a condom from Sungyeol's reserve in the bedside table. “I have to make sure my patients are perfectly healthy.” All the while saying this she had put the condom on Sungyeol's fully engorged cock. “And I take special care of my patients who listens well.” She had been pleased to see he kept his hands on the headboard even while she had been teasing him.

Ilsoon grabbed the dick and positioned herself over it before slowly sinking down and enjoying the slight stretch she felt as her pussy swallowed the cock.

“Fuck!” Sungyeol was holding onto the headboard harshly, his arm muscles straining as he was obviously holding himself back and controlling himself. “Doctor Ilsoon,” Sungyeol mumbled in a moan as she had slammed herself down on the dick a few times. “I have another concern to address.”

“And what may that be?”

“I don't know if my hands work as they should, I can't feel anything. May I use them to touch you so I know I can feel another person's skin?”

Ilsoon wanted to laugh, half amazed at Sungyeol's creativity. “Yes of course, you are free to touch wherever you want. I can't let a patient of mine lose their sense to touch.”  
  


Almost instantly hands cupped her bouncing breasts and squeezed lightly before one hand moved to her back to gently stroke her.  
  
“Can you feel?”  
  
“Yes,” Sungyeol groaned, eyes unsurprisingly locked on her breasts. “You tits are so soft, but I have to touch a bit more to be sure.”

“Anything for the health of my patient.” Ilsoon had turned her movements into gentle rocking, fucking herself slowly on the cock and teasing herself into frustration.

“May I sit up, doctor?” Sungyeol asked softly.  
  
“You may.”  
  


Twenty seconds later Sungyeol had his back against the headboard and hands on Ilsoon's hips as they both rocked together in synced movements; Sungyeol had cheekily pressed his face between Ilsoon's mounds, exclaiming he needed to check his sense to feel in his face. Ilsoon did not mind as long as he kept moving and his hands kept digging into her skin in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

It wasn't long before Sungyeol's movements turned into stuttering and he spilled inside of the condom, stopping to move as he caught his breath while Ilsoon's thighs were shaking with a need to release and she felt herself throbbing.

“Doctor Ilsoon, may I use my hand again? I need one last check to make sure it has full mobility,” Sungyeol asked through a series of heavy breathing.

With a slight nod Ilsoon approved and it wasn't long before fingers slipped between her soaked folds and rubbed over her clit, while he kept fucking into her with his spent cock. Little was needed before she too saw stars and her body convulsed, desperately gripping onto the bony shoulders.

“What is your assessment, doctor?” Sungyeol asked as they both had cooled down a bit.

“You are perfectly healthy.”  
  


“As I suspected.”

Moments later they were both on the bed, condom thrown away and arms tight around Ilsoon's body, lips gently kissing along her throat.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Ilsoon mumbled, a surprised expression taking over her face as she realised what she had just said.

“What are you apologising for?” Sungyeol kept kissing her neck and went further down her body, softly teasing her already hard nubs.

  
“For avoiding you. I'm not used to anyone seeing me like you did.” Words were dropping out of her too fast, before she could think and it terrified her.

“You mean the scene after the dinner?”

  
“Yes.”  
  


“Oh. Don't worry about that okay. You're not any weaker just because of that.”  
  
“But still.”  
  
Sungyeol shook his head and moved up her body to press a light peck on her thin lips. “Don't worry.”

“...Okay.” She decided to trust him.

It wasn't until Sungyeol was fast asleep, snuggling into the back of her neck as he spooned her she realised something she should have realised ages ago; she did actually trust him and she cared enough about his feelings to apologise to him.

This was not how you're supposed to feel about someone you claim is just an easy and fun lay.

Heart hammering wildly and eyes wide open, Ilsoon could do nothing but completely freeze in the affectionate arms around her as she fought for breath – what was she supposed to do? This would fuck up her plans and greatly displease her parents. She could not be in love with a university student.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	10. Part 9

 

After a few days of thinking of the problem at hand – dubbed the 'fucking hell I can't be in love with a broke brat' situation – Ilsoon came to a conclusion that it didn't have to be the end of the world. She was stronger than her feelings and she wouldn't let it control her and she would marry a rich man and make her parents happy; maybe even pop out a child or two. She could continue this sex friendship and walk away with her head held high as soon as she ensnared Sunggyu. It would stay casual and fun to the end, where both are getting satisfied. No problem, right? Their relationship was just based on sex, it didn't have to mean anything how some evenings they would watch something or talk until they fell asleep, without having sex. It just meant neither were particularly horny at the time and would rather relax after a long, tiring day. Sungyeol's gentle kisses in the morning making her heart flutter meant absolutely nothing and it was just a common feeling from being woken up in such a manner. Sure she had a small crush, but it was fleeting and not important.

Ilsoon could do this. She had no problems with this whatsoever.

Or so she kept telling herself whenever she gave Sungyeol excuses as to why they couldn't meet up. It obviously had nothing to do with the feelings she realised she held for him, not at all. She was just simply not in the mood to have sex.

And she had another gala to prepare for, one which was hosted by Kim Sunggyu so there was no doubt he would be there. Her parents too would be there, which made it extra important for her to prepare because her mother had seemed ridiculously happy at the last few family dinners and even her father had seemed impressed at her having managed to get Sunggyu's attention. She simply had no time to frolick with her sex friend when she had to go catch her future husband and please her parents.

Ilsoon did what Ilsoon does best; she pushed out everything from her head and ignored her tumultuous feelings and did her best to forget Sungyeol, instead putting all her focus on acting like a proper lady at a gala. As always she looked amazing, but today she looked even better; her hair was freshly cut and styled, she had done her makeup professionally, and her dark red dress was hugging all her assets while still looking elegant. She had gone the extra mile, wanting to show everyone she was the best one in the room. There would no doubt whom everyone should look out for, especially since her business had managed to reach another milestone – their fashion brand had gained more recognition worldwide. Her company and its recent profits had gained more talk in their society and she knew eyes would be on her tonight.

Being the centre of attention was not something she actually enjoyed, but she was good at appearing like she was thriving in it and as she stepped into the gala – fashionably late – she was not surprised at the immediate attention she got, some casual acquaintances approaching her and congratulating her for her achievement and expressing their admiration through fake smiles.

Truth be told, this Ilsoon actually enjoyed; when she first had made her fashion company everyone had doomed her to fail, yet she had grown successful and they resented it, resented her getting powerful on her own terms – especially because she was a woman and she still lived in a highly sexist environment.

Although she loved the horribly concealed frustration, it was a bit too tiring to continue chatting with these people and their fake admiration, so her lips tugged into a genuine smile when she saw Sunggyu approach them.

“Excuse me, but may I cut in and whisk Ilsoon away?” Sunggyu was all bashful smiles and apologetic eyes, but it was easy to see it was all for show and he didn't even wait until he had gotten an answer before gently grabbing Ilsoon's hand and taking her to the dance floor.

“You were starting to look bored,” Sunggyu noted with a small chuckle as he lead her around the dance floor with a firm hand. “And annoyed.”

“You know how it is,” Ilsoon answered in a typically vague manner; she knew this man was different from most people here, as he didn't grow up in an environment full of dishonest politeness and exhausting mind games, yet it was hard to relax at a gala when there are eyes on you always. Even if Ilsoon was known to be a bit more direct than most, she usually kept herself on best behaviour around these people.

Sunggyu smiled amusedly. “I heard you've just gotten an amazing deal with a foreign company. I'm honestly not surprised, not with a person like you running the show. I'd go as far as to say you're the most impressive person in this hall. Won't be long until your business expands overseas.”

Ilsoon cocked her eyebrow, knowing from past experiences just how honest this man was. “I don't know, I would like to argue against that; I think it is far more impressive how you climbed all the way to the top.”

“I guess we're both impressive.”

“We are."

“I wonder how impressive we could be become if we teamed up.”

It may have been said in a casual tone, but Ilsoon recognised the hidden meaning and her senses heightened. “As in business partners? I am not sure how real estate and fashion would work together, they are quite different.”

“Ah, I meant in a more intimate matter. Having someone like you by my side, someone who acts like an equal, it is what I have wished for.”

“By your side?” Ilsoon kept with the rhythm, Sunggyu's hands still still on her body guiding her as they danced. “As a friend? Lover? Mistress? Girlfriend?”

“I was thinking more permanent.” Sunggyu's eyes were dark and serious, his hand lightly squeezing her waist.

Oh shit it was happening sooner than she had imagined; a deal to marry. This was what she had been working on and she had to say yes, she shouldn't even have to think about it. Yet she hesitated. Her mouth was open and she was inhaling deeply, thinking of a proper answer when cold liquid sliding down her body interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh shit, I lost my grip on the tray.”

_That voice._ Ilsoon could recognise it in a heartbeat. Swiftly she turned her head, staring up at the tall man who was looking right back at her with an unapologetic face. Since they hadn't been talking much lately she had no idea he would be working tonight.

“What the hell?” She moved her hands off of Sunggyu's shoulders and turned her entire body to face Sungyeol.

“I'm sure it was a mistake,” Sunggyu said calmly, putting a hand on her back in a comforting manner.  
  
“Yes, it was just a mistake,” Sungyeol repeated in a dead voice, eyes as dark as bottomless pits. He shifted his gaze over to Sunggyu and pursed his lips in obvious displeasure.

Sunggyu was taken aback by the sour look he was given, but as a proper social elite he was quick to hide it. “Come on, Ilsoon. Let's go get you cleaned.” He moved to take her hand, but was intercepted by Sungyeol.

“Let me take her, sir. It was my fault and I should make up for it.” Again his voice sounded emotionless and he began dragging her before he got any answers. Ilsoon allowed him, as her curiosity and annoyance got the best of her and she wished to speak to him in private, yet another firm hand grabbed her other arm and held her in place. She turned, seeing a worried and serious looking Sunggyu.

“You can't just drag her without her consent.”

“It's okay, Sunggyu,” Ilsoon quickly reassured. “I wouldn't have stayed quiet if I did not agree. I would punch him before he would even be able to take one step.”

Sunggyu nodded, but didn't let go until he had leant closer and whispered 'let's continue our talk one day soon'.

Albeit agreeing, embarrassment flushed her cheeks as every eyes watched her get dragged out by a mere servant. She did her best on focusing on her posture, making sure they could see her dominance and elegance as she was lead away, it was a trait she had perfected a year after starting her company. Look poised at all times was the key to respect, in her experience.

Automatically she relaxed her body as they exited the grand ballroom and entered one of the currently unused rooms, Sungyeol turning to look at her in obvious displeasure. Ilsoon quickly mirrored his look and folded her arms.

  
“Care to tell me why the fuck you decided to drop wine down my body?” Ilsoon wasn't going to even pretend to ask if he did it on purpose, as it had been clear it was no accident.

“Who is he?"  
  
“Don't ignore my question, Lee Sungyeol.”

“Just tell me who he is!”  
  
Ilsoon froze for a second, surprised by the loud voice and the tone he used – it was a mixture of despair, anger, and frustration. She had never heard him talk like this before and it shook her to the core.

“Kim Sunggyu, CEO of KSG. Which is a quite successful real estate company if I may add.”

“I didn't mean it like that!”

“Then what do you mean? You asked who he was and I answered.” Now Ilsoon was getting frustrated too, she didn't know how to deal with a Sungyeol who was acting like this – Yes, they fought a lot, but it was never serious and generally they would playfully argue and have fun.

“What is he to you?”

Ilsoon frowned. “My answer will be the same as earlier.”

Sungyeol had been pacing around the room, chewing his bottom lip. Ilsoon's answer had caused him to stop and direct his eyes at here. “Then why was he proposing?”

“Oh.” Ilsoon had no idea how he had overheard that; he must have been close by for a little while. “It often happens between two powerful people in this world, it's basically the same as a business proposal.” She shrugged, looking at Sungyeol in confusion. “Why are you freaking out?”

A short, fake laugh sounded from Sungyeol. “Isn't it obvious?” he asked right before grabbing Ilsoon's shoulders and pushing her against the wall, moving so close their lips were touching. “I've fallen for you, despite you being an utter bitch.”

It felt as if someone had slapped her at least three times when the words registered in her brain; she had been working so hard to deny her recent revelation of her feelings for Sungyeol and here he was confessing to her. This was not making things easier for her, not when she had finally gotten what she had been hunting for for so long; not when she could finally please her parents. She had not anticipated for Sungyeol to return her feelings, to throw her entire world upside down.

It was hard to think with Sungyeol so close to her body, his lips almost upon hers and his determined, yet vulnerable eyes boring into her own. Her mouth had fallen open and she was sure she looked as surprised as she felt, but she was too busy inspecting the honest and handsome face before her to care about revealing her thoughts. Sungyeol looked so serious, so genuine. It tugged at her heartstrings and made her stomach knot up; a confession like this was honestly something she wanted, something which made warmth blossom in her chest and cheeks.

Yet she knew what had to happen.

“Sungyeol...” Her tone turned low, with a tinge of sadness.

As soon as she had uttered his name Sungyeol's face stiffened and his eyes hardened. “Of course, I shouldn't even have thought for a second that you would feel the same. You're way out of my league.” He moved away, giving Ilsoon back her personal space but she wouldn't let him and she grabbed his arm.

“Don't think like that. You're amazing.” It wasn't often she complimented someone so directly. “But we are in different points in our lives,” she said matter-of-factly. She had to be the reasonable one here. Even if they pursued their feelings it wouldn't last long. “I'm close to thirty and I should marry, maybe even pop out a child or two. You're not even out of University.”

Sungyeol scoffed. “So you are going to marry a man you don't even love?”

“It is just how it works.” The social elites didn't have the freedom of marrying the person they loved, every aspect of their lives were bound to business and how to uphold their business and social status.

“So you're not even gonna give us a fucking chance?” Sungyeol said through gritted teeth; never before had she seen his eyes so hard and cold.

“It wouldn't work.” Once again Sungyeol made to leave but Ilsoon didn't let go of his arm. “Know that I appreciated the time we had together.”

Sungyeol turned to meet her eyes once more, jaw set, eyes hard, and nostrils flaring in controlled anger. “Fuck you,” he muttered so lowly Ilsoon had to strain her ears. “Have a nice life as a marionette and don't contact me ever again.” He ripped his arm out of her hands and walked away, the door slamming hard against the door frame.

Ilsoon couldn't help but feel like she had done the biggest mistake of her life; yet Ilsoon did what Ilsoon does best and she pushed the feelings away and wiped away a few tears which had slipped past her careful defence.

  
This was the best, most logical choice. She had no time to chase her heart after silly follies which would not even last the year. Her logic had never failed her before and she knew to trust her brain.

She would just have to ignore the feeling of her heart having broken into thousands of pieces.

 


	11. Part 10

 

And ignore it she did. She dived head first into work, taking on more workloads and staying longer in the office. She had always been a workaholic, but she had relaxed a bit the last half year or so and it felt only appropriate to pick up all the slack. She wanted her company to grow as much as she could before she would have to pop out some children.

Her hands froze above the keyboard, remembering she had yet to contact Sunggyu and accept his proposition. She should have done it days ago, but for some unfathomable reason she had yet to give him her answer. She would invite him out to a dinner or something and answer in a proper setting. She quickly opened her email and sent a message to Sunggyu, explaining her wish to take him out.

She hoped she would feel more relaxed when she got it out of her way, but somehow it had the opposite effect. It was even worse when she received a confirmation later for a dinner at the expensive Italian restaurant in Gangnam on Saturday next week. She frowned as she put it down in her calendar and could not figure out why she felt like absolute shit. This was what she had wanted, she could finally please her parents and get a man who fit her standards perfectly. Why wasn't she pleased with herself?

Her eyes briefly glanced at the take away espresso on her desk, pulling her lips into a frown as she saw the familiar logo. She should probably ask her assistant to start getting coffee at another cafe.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts, making her let out a sigh in relief.  
  
“Come in.”

It was Jaehwan, sending her a sheepish smile. “I'm sorry, but the investor we're meeting for today called to ask if we could meet one hour earlier. You'll have to go the presentation room immediately to prepare.”

Normally this would piss her off, but she welcomed the distraction and the stress. She got up quickly and closed her laptop, she had a lot of work to do. “Tell Hyuna and Kibum to go there ASAP.”

Jaehwan nodded and left the office.

-

The presentation went well and Ilsoon was quite sure she just managed to convince a wealthy investor to put more money into their company so they could expand even further. It was a satisfying feeling and she was ready to head back to the office to do more work; to her workers she had ordered them to head home in celebration a crisis averted and an investor won. She herself could not afford to stay on the lazy side.

“You sure you don't wanna join us for drinks, Ilsoon?” Hyuna asked. “You should celebrate with us.”

“No thank you, Hyuna. I have some more paperwork I should finish.”

Concern was clearly written on her face, but she didn't protest. “If you say so.”

A slight dizzy spell overcame Ilsoon as she turned to head into her office. Had she forgotten to eat lunch again? The thought of ordering some food entered her mind right before the dizziness became overwhelming and everything turned black.

-

There was small crack in the roof she could not recognise and confusion trickled through her mind, pulling her out of her sleep; had she gotten drunk and ended up in someone's bed or something? But that would be impossible, she had not gone out drinking yesterday. The last thing she remembered was heading towards her office and feeling dizzy.  
  
Had she-

She closed her eyes and let out a small groan, red creeping in on her cheeks. This was downright embarrassing; she was in the hospital and she didn't need a doctor to tell her it was because of malnourishment. God, this was beyond embarrassing.

“Ilsoon?”

She wished to pretend she was asleep, but if Hyuna had been sitting and waiting for her to wake up she couldn't let the poor woman wait any longer.

With a sigh Ilsoon sat up and faced Hyuna with a forced, friendly smile.

“Oh you're awake, I should call the nurse.” She got up from her chair and moved to press the call button.

“That won't be necessary, do you know when I can leave?”  
  
“As soon as you wake up, but the doctor wanted you to make sure that you would eat enough and stay hydrated. You fainted because of malnourishment and too little sleep,” Hyuna informed.

“I figured,” She sat on the edge of the bed. “Can you give me my clothes?”  
  
Hyuna nodded and grabbed them before giving them to her. She turned around, giving Ilsoon a sense of privacy as she changed. “Anyway... Ilsoon. Kibum and I talked a bit and-”

“And?”  
  
“Lately the way you have been working haven't been healthy and we have decided you need to take a week off, to deal with whatever you are dealing with. I know we don't have the power to force you to do this, but you can see our worry and reasoning right? If this had happened in front of an important client-” Hyuna's voice trailed off, her face apologetic. 

Ilsoon sighed, she knew damn well Hyuna was right. “Yes I get it.” She grabbed her bag, having changed and wanting to check herself out of the hospital as soon as possible. Her hand grasped her chest as she felt something was missing, but relief swept through her when she spotted the familiar heart necklace on the bedside table and she safely put it in her bag.

Hyuna seemed to have relaxed a bit. “Good, we will send you a report for every day and if anything big or important happens we will contact you.” She was smiling gently and put a hand on Ilsoon's upper arm. “Take care of yourself, okay? Relax and remember to eat.”

Once again her cheeks heated; the thought of fainting in front of her employees was

horrifying as she had an image to uphold in front of them. She would have to make sure it never happened again, she could not allow herself to look weak. This would surely spread around and she knew she would be a hot topic for a while and people would doubt her skills, and surely they would use her being a woman against her. She had truly fucked up.

Together with Hyuna they went to check her out of the hospital and with another assurance from Hyuna that she and Kibum would take care of the company, they parted ways.

It was late at night, close to midnight. The only thing Ilsoon did when she arrived home was fall into bed and try to forget today's fiasco and the crushing loneliness which would for sure haunt her the next days as she no longer had a way to distract herself. She put a hand over her eyes and sighed deeply; what was she supposed to do? Her hand pressed down on her closed eyes while her other hand was too busy muffling the small sobs and whimpers.

She hadn't cried like this since the one evening she had seen Sungsook, when Sungyeol had held her the entire night.

_Sungyeol._

Ilsoon rolled over and buried her head in the pillow, her body shaking as she kept fighting the tears and sobs, but it was futile and it wasn't long until her body relaxed and she allowed herself to fall apart.

She missed Sungyeol, there was no point in denying it. She missed him, but this was how it was going to be. She'd have to accept it, but for tonight she allowed herself to cry for her broken heart.

-

She almost forgot breakfast, as she had busied herself with unread books. At least now she would have time to do all the things she hadn't had time to do, but as her stomach growled she finally remembered. Apparently her brain still wasn't able to function fully, even after last night's honesty to herself. At least she ate and when lunch rolled around she once again remembered and even felt childishly proud of herself.  
  
Early evening her reading was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, making her nearly jump out of her seat in shock. Basically no one came to visit her and the only person who did was not going to visit ever again. 

It shouldn't have been too surprising to find Hyuna at the other end as there weren't many people on the list of approved visitors, of course her closest work mates have been put on it in case of work situations, yet she had never believed she would see Hyuna in her own home.

Ilsoon felt embarrassed at wearing sweatpants and having her hair in a bun in front of a woman who was always fashionable (just as herself), but Hyuna had seen Ilsoon a hospital bed so it wasn't any worse.

“Hyuna, come in,” Ilsoon opened the door and let her in. “What brings you here?”

Hyuna grinned and held up a bottle of wine. “I decided that what you need is some good wine and some ice cream., I don't want to intrude but I recognise heartbreak when I see it. Kibum wished to come too, but he was sadly busy tonight so the two wine bottles we have are both from him, as an apology.” She also pulled out a tub of ice cream from her bag before walking into the apartment and to the kitchen, putting the tub in the freezer. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”  
  
“No.” Ilsoon was confused, to put it mildly. Sure, she trusted both Hyuna and Kibum with her company and she respected them a lot, and she had always gotten along with them greatly, yet she had never expected for either of them to do this and to care this much.

“Okay good, I've ordered some McDonald's. Nothing is like greasy food.”

Amused, Ilsoon sat down in the couch. “We are truly going to pig out.”

“Yes.” Hyuna grinned. “Hey, do you have sweatpants I could borrow? It doesn't feel right to do this with skintight jeans. And possibly a t-shirt too?”

Genuine laughter flowed from Ilsoon and she nodded.

Hours later, full of greasy food and delicious wine, Ilsoon felt happier than she had done ever since the gala. Hyuna was lots of fun and so relaxed as she freely joked around, always managing to make Ilsoon laugh.

“You know,” Hyuna said, taking a swig of the wine. “I wish you would interact more with us. At work you're our boss and that is fine, but we care for you. Everyone who works with you respect and look up to you, but we also worry.” Her words were clouded in drunken slur, but her words were truthful. “I wish you would sometimes lean on us a bit too. At least me and Kibum, maybe even Jaehwan. We are there to help, and though you may not have realised it we also see you as someone dear to us. A friend.”

Ilsoon's mouth had fallen open, her eyes wide. She had no idea they felt this way, even though she too felt they were dear people to her as well. “I'm sorry, I'm not good with human relations,” Ilsoon confessed, the alcohol helping her being fully honest. “I don't know how to make friends nor how to show people how much they matter to me.”

“Is this what caused your heartbreak?” Hyuna asked quickly. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't-” They had not talked about this the entire night, being a taboo subject.

“It's fine,” Ilsoon cut in. “And in one way, I guess. But it was more a decision of the mind, it was for the best.”

“Was it truly? I've never seen you like this before, you must have really loved them.”

Ilsoon chose not to answer, instead she poured another glass and emptied it. Not long after the subject had changed and they were happily talking again, but it was still on her mind: was it truly for the best?

-

The day after Ilsoon woke up feeling exhausted and she had a small headache; on the other hand Hyuna seemed awfully perky and was nearly out of the door despite it being Sunday and there wouldn't be any work.  
  
“We should do this again,” Hyuna said cheerfully. “And next time let's make sure Kibum can join as well.”  
  
“Yes, we should.” Ilsoon had enjoyed herself. She hadn't had friends she could trust in a long while and honestly she was missing having close, good friends.

Hyuna had put on her shoes and opened the door. Her eyes fell on the floor and she bent down. “An envelope for you was lying on the ground.” She handed it to Ilsoon. “Anyway, see ya, boss!”

Too focused on the letter in her hand, Ilsoon barely said good bye before closing the door, It was a plain white envelope, with a simple 'Ilsoon' written on the front.

A lump had formed in her throat and with shaking hands she opened the note; she could recognise the hideous chicken scrawl anywhere, having teased Sungyeol countless of times how no one would take a lawyer seriously with such an awful handwriting.

_Please take better care of yourself._

Breathing heavily she sat down on the couch, eyes glued onto the six words, her mind in chaos. Sungyeol had been the one who told her to never contact her again, so why was he doing this? He had come to her place and placed this outside her door, either yesterday evening or early this morning. Why would he go to such great lengths for such a simple message? It shouldn't be surprising to realise he still cared for her, that he was still thinking of her, but it was.

Tears clouded her vision, but this time she didn't let it fall and she closed her eyes until they were gone. With a more steady hand she placed the note on the table and told herself to forget it.  
  
How had he known though? Most likely Jaehwan had blabbered; she really needed to tell him to go to another coffee place. 

She needed a relaxing bath.

_Curse you, Sungyeol._

A few hours later she received a polite and somewhat long email from Sunggyu, where he was telling her he was hoping she would feel better soon. He was also honest enough to inform her this episode had reached the rumour mill and it was the current main topic. She appreciated the information and was sure to thank him properly in her reply.

The email was sweet, yet the six simple words from the note was still haunting her mind.

-

The next day her doorbell rang once again. She wasn't used to hearing her doorbell this often, it was almost unsettling. Her apartment had always been her sanctuary, a place where no one other than her ever stepped into, at least not until -  
  
No, she was not going to finish the thought. She breathed in deeply and opened the door, eyes widening as she saw a person she had not expected to see; her father.

“Will you let me in?” he asked through gritted teeth when she had yet to move.

“Of course,” Ilsoon stepped aside and let her father in, trying to figure out what he was doing here. If it was anything important he would have called and asked for her to come to their place, so she had no idea what it could have been.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush,” her father warned. “Your mother is so upset she couldn't even come here.”

Ilsoon blinked in confusion.  
  
“You faint at your work and you don't even care to tell us? Your own parents?” He was talking with barely concealed anger.

“It wasn't such a big deal, I didn't think – “ This was a headache she should have seen coming. In hindsight she should have called them and told them, before they heard it from the rumour mill, but her mind had been too occupied to think of her parents. And honestly, she'd rather they didn't know as she was sure they would hold this episode against her somehow.

“You didn't think we'd care about our own daughter fainting? You didn't think we'd want to know when something is obviously wrong?”

Coldness engulfed Ilsoon – she was too tired to keep pretending and playing the amiable daughter. “No. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to know.”

Shock was written on her father's face and he seemed taken back. “Why not?”

“Because you'd use this incident to tell me I should stop focusing on my company, that I should just become someone's wife and do my womanly duty –“

“We don't –“

“Every time I eat dinner at with you guys mother keeps annoying me about marriage and you never wanna talk about my business or praise me for making a successful company. You're both disappointed you got a daughter instead of a son and it shows and it hurts.” Ilsoon never yelled, but this time she did. Tears sprung to her eyes, body shaking in years of pent up anger and hurt.

“You...” her father breathed deeply, face softening. “You don't think I'm proud? Of course I'm proud of you, I just don't know how to say it. I'm not a man of emotions. And I'm so proud of my daughter, my amazingly strong and smart daughter.” There was a small quiver in his voice. “I wouldn't trade you for the world, the only thing I regret is the harshness of this world you have to face. I know you struggle because you are a woman and I will admit that sometimes-” he had moved to hug Ilsoon as he talked, murmuring gently “- I wish you never started your company because then I could protect you better from this world.”

Ilsoon sank into the warm, strong embrace, crying freely as she couldn't remember the last time her father had embraced her like this and she felt as if she was five years old again, back when just a hug from her parents made the world feel right again.

“We worry so much about you and especially your mother does, I think she nags you because she hopes you'll have someone to lean on if you marry, someone whom you can share your burdens with. We both want you to be happy, but you inherited my awkwardness when it comes to emotions so we never know how you're feeling. You never tell us anything, you never have.”

A faint tug pulled at her heart, a sense of guilt weighing her down; she never was honest with her parents nor told them how she felt. A comforting hand stroked her back, helping her to even her breath.

“You don't have to get married and you don't have to quit your company, we just want you to be happy, but we didn't know how to say it. I'm sorry and I'm sure your mother is too, but you have to talk to us more.”  
  
Never had she heard her father speak with such a raw voice before, full of love, affection, and worry. It was soothing and heart wrenching at the same time.

“Dad,” Ilsoon mumbled, voice small and weak. She couldn't remember the last time he had called him dad, probably when she was still a child. “I fell in love with someone and then I made a mess of it.”

“Kim Sunggyu?”  
  
“No, someone else. Someone far below our stature, someone I shouldn't be with.”

“Then why are there rumours of Sunggyu having asked for your hand in marriage?”

Ilsoon sniffled. “Because he was the type of husband you guys would approve.”

“Oh Ilsoon, my sweet daughter, have we really done such a bad job that you feel like you have to marry a man you don't even love?” Her father grabbed her shoulders and put a little distance between them so he could look her in the eyes. “You should be with someone who makes you happy, no matter who it is as long as he treats you right. Don't care about what others think and choose the one who feels right for you.”

A soft kiss was placed on her forehead, her heart warming with a sense of safety she hadn't felt since she was a child.

“It is obvious you love him, if your heartbreak caused you to faint.” He seemed to think for a bit. “Does he make you happy?”

Ilsoon nodded. “I haven't laughed and smiled so much before.” She bit her bottom lip. “I could be myself with him and he didn't like me any less.”

“You should have told us, all we want is to see you happy, even if our words and methods may have seemed to cause the opposite.”

“Well it is too late now,” she said bitterly, heart clenching.

“Rubbish.” Her father scoffed. “My daughter has always been good at getting what she want, that is why I invested in you when you asked me all those years ago.”

The words made her laugh and she hugged her father again, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I will call your mother over so she can take care of you, feed you and all that. We'll stay here for the next few days.”

“Okay, I would like that,” Ilsoon admitted.

More tears and hugs followed when her mother arrived, but for the first time in years she felt relaxed and happy around her parents. She didn't feel like she had to pretend any more.  


	12. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow at updating... again

After a few days of her mother and father basically babying her and making sure she ate and rested, they had finally left, leaving Ilsoon back to her thoughts. She still had two more days until Hyuna and Kibum would allow her back at work, meaning there were no distractions around. The talk with her father and later with her mother about her broken heart had made her aware of how she genuinely wished for Sungyeol to be in her life, but there was just one more obstacle left to face; her pride.

Ilsoon had always been a prideful woman, one who did not apologise nor bow down to anyone. Even if she was the one in the wrong she struggled with apologising and she knew that this time she would have to grovel, considering how much she had hurt Sungyeol. But he was a reasonable man, was he not? If she apologised, explained she regretted her choice and did not care for status and money, he would understand? Or so she hoped; he was studying to become a lawyer so if she made a tight case he would perfectly understand.

But to make her case and to apologise, she would have to get him to meet her. Yet Ilsoon already knew Sungyeol had blocked her on kakaotalk and she had tried sending a text with 'Can we talk?', but there had been no reply.  
  
A sigh slipped past her lips as she gazed down on her phone, realising she would have to make this more personal and potentially cause a scene in a public place – which was something she absolutely loathed. She breathed in deeply and unconsciously grasped her necklace; she knew what she had to do.  


	13. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the last chap! But I am working on an epilogue of sorts

“Seriously, you should go home and sleep.”

Sungyeol ignored his best friend and kept wiping the counter, his body aching and head hammering. “I can't, I need the money and you know that.”

“You've also been cramming laws the past few days for the semester exam, you should really go and rest.” Myungsoo sent him a knowing look. “On top of that you got your heart broken.”

Sungyeol flinched and let out a small sigh. “You're so tactful.”

His best friend just shrugged. “It's the truth. I know I wouldn't be able to do anything if my boyfriend had broken up with me.”

“Me and Ilsoon were never together,” Sungyeol pointed out, hoping Myungsoo didn't catch how his voice faltered at Ilsoon's name. He had buried himself with the upcoming exam after the rejection two-three weeks ago. Even if he wished it hadn't happen, the timing had been a small blessing since he had ended up studying harder than ever for a ridiculously difficult exam. His body had suffered and was still suffering, but at least his grade would be good. He snorted lightly as he imagined himself becoming a successful lawyer, richer and more powerful than Ilsoon and her soon-to-be-fiance. She'd regret it then.

Sungyeol instantly deflated; but it didn't matter, truth was he didn't wish for her to have a bad life. Despite his parting words he wanted her to be happy, which was why he hadn't been able to stay away when he had heard about her fainting at work from Jaehwan. Despite how hurt and bitter he was, he wanted her to be healthy and happy. Also, deep down he knew she was just being logic. Her kind and his kind didn't mix. She was from a high status family while he was just a kid not even out of University. After ha graduated he would probably get a decent job, but not good enough to be worthy of a woman like Ilsoon. She deserved better than him, despite his personal feelings and believing in romance. It was like a cliché film, the two lovers from opposite end of society, but it was also reality; he knew most people tended to associate with those in the same class as themselves, so he shouldn't have expected anything different.  
  
The door jingling pushed him out of his thoughts, knowing he had to put on a pleasant expression and attend a customer, but his smile froze halfway as he met eyes with a person he had not expected to see.

With cheeks coloured by the coldness of the evening and windswept hair stood Ilsoon, her eyes holding a sense of vulnerability he had only seen once. She wasn't the impeccable Ilsoon, instead her clothes were casual and make-up lighter. Seeing her like this he got tempted to walk over to her and pull her into his arms, maybe kiss her rosy cheeks and thin lips.

The urge was so strong, yet the hurt had not yet been forgotten and despite wanting her to be happy and knowing she did the logical choice, his feelings were not tied to any logic and a flare of anger surged through him. He had ignored her text message for a reason, knowing he would not be able to keep his anger away.

“Sungyeol,” she took a step forward. It was rare to see her hesitate like this, so unsure of what to do.  
“I told you not to contact me,” he said in a voice calmer than he thought he was capable of producing in this moment. “I don't want to talk to you.” He turned to his best friend whom looked uncomfortable. “I'll go take my break in the staff room, can you deal with the customer?” He didn't even glance at her as he stepped past the staff room door and let it close behind him, leaning against it as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Why was she here?  
  
Did she want him back? All the signs told him this was the case, but even hoping hurt too much and even if she was here to do just as he deep down wished, was an apology enough? Even if they hadn't been dating it still hurt so unreasonably much how she had been hunting for a husband while they were messing around. Their relationship had become almost domestic, with all the evenings and nights spent together where they didn't even have sex. He had dared to believe for a while it could be them, yet the entire time she had been looking for someone else to spend her life with and it cut deep even if she technically had not cheated in any way.

He let out the breath he was holding as he heard Myungsoo's deep voice talking calmly to Ilsoon. He couldn't hear what was being said but not long after he heard Ilsoon answer and the doorbell once again rang. A knock followed.

“She's gone.”  
  
Straightening, Sungyeol turned around and opened the door, meeting Myungsoo's sympathetic eyes.

“I told her to let you be, said you were still hurt.”

“And what did she say?” Sungyeol wasn't going to lie, he was honestly a bit sad about how quickly she had given up and walked away. Relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“She only said 'I see', then she left.”

Yeah, she didn't even try at all, even if she kind of respected his wishes. It was a difficult feeling he was under.

“She looked really defeated when you turned your back on her,” Myungsoo piped up after a while, mumbling.

“Well, she didn't try hard,” Sungyeol said a bit harshly and louder than he meant; luckily the only customer was a student typing on her computer and with headphones on.

“Because you told her to go away.”

“I know, I know.” He bit his bottom lip and began to make himself a cup of chamomile tea. “Do you think I should contact her?”

“If you are ready to talk to her, then yeah I think you should.” Myungsoo put a comforting hand on Sungyeol's shoulder. “But you're still hurt and mad, and you're allowed to feel this way. So it is up to you.”

Sungyeol felt himself relax a bit under the warm hand and made a deal with himself; if Ilsoon truly wanted to speak to him, she'd try again and maybe then he'd give her a chance, but only maybe.

-

It was barely five days later when he spotted Ilsoon again, this time she was dressed as well as she always was, her outfit perfect for the club. He shouldn't have been so surprised seeing her at bar halfway through his shift, casually sitting on the bar stool and looking gorgeous. He had had to gulp when he saw how her top hugged her assets all too well.

“Ilsoon, I thought I said that I didn't want to see you,” Sungyeol said in a loud enough tone to be heard over the music from the dancing area.

“Yes, but you know how stubborn I am.” Her tone was so light and teasing, like the usual confident Ilsoon and not the open and vulnerable one he had seen in the cafe. “Make an apple martini, please,”

He raised an eyebrow and leant over the counter, ignoring his co-worker giving him a dubious look. Ilsoon visibly stiffened, but her seductive smile remained. “You've been drinking,” Sungyeol stated. “How much?” Yes, it was the usual confident Ilsoon, but he also knew how she looked when she was drunk as there had been evenings where they drank together. Her voice would become a certain sultry she only used when she was close to wasted.

“Not too much,” Ilsoon quickly denied.  
  
“Get up, stand on your feet,” he commanded with a weary tone.

For a moment she looked like a deer caught in the headlight, but she was swift in regaining her confident expression and she slipped off the stool and nearly stumbled on her high heels. It was all the confirmation he needed, because a sober Jung Ilsoon never stumbled on her heels.

“I'm getting you a cab and you're going home.”

“You can't make me.” She almost sounded like a petulant child, but her face did not hold a matching childish expression. “In fact, to everyone else I look perfectly sober.”

“And I know you, Ilsoon. You want us to talk but I'm not talking to you when you're drunk, so go home. There is no need for you to be here.”

Ilsoon folded her arms and jutted out her bottom lip; yes, she was definitely too drunk. “And I refuse.” She got back on the stool and waved Sungyeol's co-worker over. “Would you make me an apple martini please?”

“Sure,” Jessica nodded, her blonde pony tail swaying back and forth. Ilsoon sat back up straight with a smug face. Sungyeol followed his co-worker over to where she was mixing the drink, fully intent on asking her not to do it, but she turned to him before he had the chance to open her mouth. “She was her all night yesterday, and she got so drunk and looked so miserable while she waited for someone. I thought her date ditched her or something, but it's obvious she was hoping to see you,” Jessica informed, talking quietly enough so Ilsoon couldn't hear. “Listen, I'll cover for you, just get her home safe.” She sent him a friendly smile and he could only nod.

“I'll have to change, will you keep an eye on her?”

Five minutes later Sungyeol had put on his own clothes and he approached Ilsoon who was still sitting at the bar, nursing a drink. He threw Jessica a look and she shrugged her shoulders apologetically. He couldn't blame her, Ilsoon really seemed almost sober and he also knew how terrifying it could be to deny Ilsoon.  
  
“Let's go,” he said as he got on the other side of the counter. The only way to get her home was if he took her there, figuring she would not be above acting like a stubborn child when she was drunk.

After downing her drink worryingly fast she slipped off the stool, once again almost stumbling and this time Sungyeol was quick to steady her by wrapping an arm around her waist. He did his best in ignoring the heat of her body against his as he held her close.

“I can walk perfectly fine by myself,” Ilsoon said, in her typical prideful tone and he released her, walking behind her as they exited the club.

Several cabs were outside and Sungyeol waved one over, getting into it first so Ilsoon would follow. When she got seated he gave the driver the address. The drive was silent, but only after one minute he felt a small weight on his shoulder and he had to smile slightly; he guessed the alcohol finally hit her. Drinking with Ilsoon was interesting because her drunken tells were so easy to miss, so one minute she'd appear quite sober and the next she would be wasted. She always went from 0-100 in seconds, after drinking a bit too much.

He paid the cab as they pulled up in front of the building and he ignored the cab drivers wary look as Sungyeol had to lift a sleeping Ilsoon out of the car and carry her inside the building. The night guard was quick to react.

“Sungyeol! I haven't seen you in a while.”

“Hello, Minhyuk.”

The night guard looked at Ilsoon with a worried glance. “Usually I wouldn't let someone carry an unconscious female resident into the building, but I know you're good,” he smiled. “Drunk?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  


“She was like this yesterday too, Dongwoo had to carry her in,” Minhyuk shared. She got this bad yesterday too? Sungyeol sighed and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, not understanding how this usually composed person would let herself get so wasted in public. She usually only drank much when they were in a controlled environment aka either at her place or his place. “You should get her to bed.”  
  
After bidding good night to Minhyuk he got into the elevator. A few minutes later he had Ilsoon safely placed in her bed, sleeping soundly. She looked so relaxed and beautiful, even if her make-up had gotten smudged during the trip from the club. Not being able to resist the urge he dipped down to kiss her forehead, intending it to be brief, but Ilsoon had other plans. Thin fingers grasped his biceps and pulled him hard enough for him to lose balance and he fell down in the bed, Ilsoon clinging onto him.  
  
“Want you,” she mumbled, eyes still closed.

“I'm not gonna have sex with you like this.”

“No, not sex,” she mumbled and opened her eyes. “Love you.” Even through the drunken haze Sungyeol could detect the honesty, yet...

“You're drunk, Ilsoon. I can't really accept anything you say when you're like this,” he reasoned. His voice was calm, despite his fast beating heart threatening to burst out of his rib cage; even if it was a drunken confession it still made him happy.

“But-”

“Go to sleep and don't come to the club any more.” It was for her own best, Sungyeol had taken less shifts there lately and he didn't want for Ilsoon to keep getting wasted there while she waited for him.

“No buts.”

She closed her eyes and pouted; Sungyeol had forgotten how adorable she was when she was this drunk.  
  
“Will you stay until I've fallen asleep?”

“Sure.”  
  
It only took a few minutes before her breath evened, but Sungyeol stayed a bit longer enjoying the feeling of Ilsoon cuddled up against him. Regret weighed his stomach down as he slipped out of bed and the apartment, wishing things were different.  
  
But it lit a hope in him, it was obvious she wanted to be with him. Next time she approached him and wanted to talk – as long as she was sober – then he would accept.

-

Two weeks without hearing anything from Ilsoon and now he was stuck at the one place he hated the most, meaning he was working a waiter job at a fancy gala. Being in such a place reminded him too much of Ilsoon and in turn it made his bitterness worse. His hope had dissipated into nothing after receiving no words from Ilsoon after the night she was wasted and he had started to think she had either given up or it just simply wasn't such a big deal for her at all and her drunken confession was just a lie.

With a grim expression he carried the tray around, doing his best in not showing too much of his obvious sour mood and unintentionally pissing off some rich assholes. He did not have patience enough to deal with them and he should have said no to the job, but Myungsoo had insisted the distraction might help. Which in hindsight was dumb, both of them should have known how much this setting would remind him of Ilsoon.

With a sigh he placed down the empty tray and was about to grab a new one when his eyes caught someone familiar.  
  
Curse his luck.

Of course the bane of his existence had to be there, chatting with other rich assholes with a friendly smile and wearing a gorgeous green dress, her hair styled perfectly into a bun with a few curls framing her face. Why did she have to always look so good? He was about to head into the kitchen, not wishing to see Ilsoon mingle with these people and possibly be with the man she intended to marry. He couldn't stomach it. Yet he froze when their eyes met and she sent him a smile, which was quite unexpected. He only watched as she briefly turned to the people she had been talking to before she began walking towards him in a confident stride.

“Lee Sungyeol,” she said after coming to a stop right before him. “I've been looking for you for the past hour.”

“You have?” Sungyeol's voice cracked and his cheeks flushed slightly. His eyes looked down briefly, something silver catching his eyes; she still had the necklace. The one he had worked so hard to afford despite it being cheap in the eyes of someone like Ilsoon. Once again a small hope lit inside of him.

She nodded. “Yes, I hoped you would finally allow me to talk.”

“Okay.”

A relieved smile flittered across her lips. “Good, I realised my actions last time we met were pathetic of me. I hadn't even apologised yet, for what I did to you,” her face softened. “I'm really sorry, Sungyeol. I've been an idiot, too hung up in thinking I needed to please my parents when in reality they just want me to be happy and therefore I did not realise just how happy you've made me the past half year.” She took a deep breath and stepped closer, looking uncertain as she placed her hands on his chest. “I want to be with you, even if you're a poor ass university student with no manners.”

Unconsciously Sungyeol put his hands on her hips. “You sure you should stand so intimately with a poor ass university student with no manners at a rich people's gala?”

“Yes, I don't care, none of these people are people I like anyway.” Ilsoon slid her hands up to his shoulders and grabbed his collar, brown eyes looking up firmly. “I love you.”

Sungyeol inhaled sharply and his hands pressed her even closer. “I love you too."

“Good,” she mumbled before pulling him down by the collar and kissing him openly, both of them ignoring the loud, scandalised gasps from some of the guests. A murmur started soon after the two parted from each other and Ilsoon smirked. “What do you say about heading out of here?”

“I still have to work-”

“I've already spoken with your manager and she gets it, it is fine.” Ilsoon wore a mischievous smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the kitchen and out of the servants' entrance, where Dongwoo was already parked outside waiting.

“You planned this?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, even Myungsoo helped.”

Sungyeol wasn't sure whether to thank or punch Myungsoo – maybe he could do both. At least it explained Myungsoo's weird insistence about making him go to the gala.  
  
“So where are we going?” Sungyeol asked as they sat down in the limousine. “Your place or my place?”

“My place,” Ilsoon said as she straddled him and put her hands on his shoulders, dipping down to kiss him. Immediately he put his hands on her ass and pulled their crotches closer, having really missed feeling her body against his.

“Do we have time to fuck here?”  
  
“Yeah, if we're quick.”

Sungyeol hadn't needed to be asked twice and he worked on his zipper swiftly and pulled down his pants far enough down on his thighs. “No time for foreplay right?”  
  
“Yes.” Ilsoon lifted herself and pulled up her green gown and reaching underneath it, presumably to push aside her panties. “Hold up the dress,” she commanded.  
  
“There is so much fabric!” Sungyeol complained, but did as he was told. “This dress looks familiar.”

“It was the one I wore the first time we met.” Ilsoon grabbed his cock and slipped it inside her, making a moan slip out of Sungyeol.

  
“How romantic,” he teased, lifting his hips to push himself further into the heat. “You usually never wear a dress twice to these kinds of events.”

“Not romantic, don't ever accuse me of being romantic. I thought it would be fun,” Ilsoon said through gritted teeth.

“I think you're gonna make me swoon.”

“Shut up!” Ilsoon had lifted herself and slammed down, pulling gasps from them both. Sungyeol just sniggered. “Also, there are so many things we need to discuss, we'll have a lot of problems ahead.”

“Ilsoon what the fuck, don't talk about stuff like this when you're bouncing on my dick!”  
  
“I can talk about what I want when I want, you brat!”

“Later!”

“Fine!”

Sungyeol gazed up at Ilsoon whom had become the woman of his dreams, admiring how amazing she looked with a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead as she kept moving up and down. He had missed this, missed seeing her like this. He had also missed her pussy and he would definitely eat her out later.  
  
“What's with the lovesick smile, it's disgusting. Stop daydreaming and help me!” Ilsoon glared down at him, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Already tired, old hag?” He moved his hands to her hips and helped her in going up and down, her mouth falling open as she put one of her own hands under her dress, touching herself until coming as Sungyeol kept slamming her down on his dick until he spilled into her. Struggling to catch his breath he put his forehead on her shoulder, hugging her as close as he could.

“Don't call me old hag,” Ilsoon mumbled in a half threat, still breathing in short gasps.

“Can't stop, won't stop.”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“Dickhead.”

“Witch.”

“Douche.”

“... Why isn't the car moving?”

Ilsoon scoffed. “We've been standing still for a while, but don't worry I told Dongwoo that he would just need to park and leave today.” She slipped off of Sungyeol and stepped out of the car. “Come on, I want to fuck in the jacuzzi.”

Sungyeol nearly fell out of the limousine in excitement.

Yeah, they had a lot to talk about and many problems ahead, but he had a feeling they would get through it.

-

“By the way, what happened to the rich douche?”

“What rich douche?”

“The guy who proposed?”

“Kim Sunggyu?”

“Yes, rich douche.”

“We had a dinner the other day and I told him I would have to decline.”

“Good good.”

…

“Why are you frowning?”

“Did you have to do it over a dinner though? Couldn't you just have texted him and told him you were dating a much more handsome guy?”

“It's about being polite, and I quite like Sunggyu, he's nice.”

“Did you have to do that?”

“Do what?”  
  
“Compliment the guy you almost married.”

  
“I didn't almost marry him, it was just a proposal.”

“Not relevant!”

“You're really going to be so childish about this?”

“I'm not childish! It is normal to worry about a man you almost married.”

“And I just said that-”

“Not. Relevant!”

“Fine.”

…  
  
“So me going to meet Sunggyu over dinner won't make you happy, I guess?.”

“Ilsoon what the fuck!”

“You can come with if you want, he actually invited you but I thought you may not want to hang around with rich people.”  
  


“I'm definitely coming!”

“Then it is settled.”

“Yes.”

“So, can we fuck again now? I'm kind of getting horny again.”

“You took the words straight out of my mouth.”


End file.
